


Stay with me

by S_H_Saine



Series: Clawen AUs [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Clawen, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Jurassic World Alternate Universe, Smut, Teasing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_H_Saine/pseuds/S_H_Saine
Summary: [Clawen AU] Claire Dearing é uma agente do FBI tentando capturar um importante mafioso de Nova York. Owen Grady é um assassino profissional escorregadio e muito sedutor. Seus mundos se encontram e tudo vai por água abaixo quando uma investigação se transforma numa intempestiva paixão.





	1. Chapter 1

Ela parou perante a porta e bateu com força. Uma, duas, três vezes.

Vários sons de trancas sendo giradas puderam ser ouvidos, e ele surgiu pela fresta de modo abrupto. Cabelos despenteados de quem acabou de sair da cama, calça de moletom folgada, o admirável abdome torneado à mostra.

Owen Grady. O belo e sedutor assassino número um de Nova York.

"Wow! Eu não esperava sua visita tão cedo..." disse ele surpreso ao ver que era ela. A Agente Dearing simplesmente empurrou-o para dentro do apartamento e entrou, pressionando uma folha de papel contra seu peito largo "O que é isso?" ele soltou rapidamente, só então notando outros três policiais entrando atrás dela.

"Um mandato de busca. Eu disse que voltaria com um." ela respondeu num tom  _blasé_ , cruzando os braços perante o peito já escrutinando tudo em volta.

Owen fechou a porta e seguiu-a, ignorando os homens que começavam a revirar sua casa "Se você está tão curiosa assim para saber onde eu guardo a minha arma, Agente Dearing, é só vir comigo até meu quarto que eu te mostro." cochichou no ouvido dela, e Claire virou-se para ele, irritada.

"Guarde suas gracinhas para si, Sr. Grady. Eu não estou aqui para brincadeiras." advertiu-o seriamente, mas ele continuou apenas mirando-a de perto.

"Por que não me chama apenas de Owen, uh? Não é um nome difícil." comentou num tom luxurioso, seu hálito forte de café atingindo-a no rosto, sua presença máscula lhe causando arrepios.

Por sorte, contudo, ela era uma renomada agente federal, especialista em disfarçar as reações de seu corpo. No fundo, já estava até se acostumando com os galanteios daquele criminoso charmoso, a quem investigava no  _Bureau_  há quase três meses.

"Talvez eu devesse chamá-lo de  _The Raptor_ , certo? Não é este o nome que você usa no mundo do crime organizado?" intimidou-o, e desta vez percebeu-o recuar, desviando os belos olhos verde-esmeralda para a janela.

"Não sei do que a senhorita está falando." o assassino profissional apressou-se em dizer, logo reganhando sua autoconfiança para perturbá-la mais um pouco "Mas, aproveitando sua visita... Eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa. Como foi que uma preciosidade como você conseguiu chegar aos trinta e quatro anos de idade ainda solteira, hein? Eu aposto que tem um monte de homens por aí se jogando aos seus pés..." questionou, apoiando-se nas costas do sofá.

"Andou investigando a minha vida?" a ruiva espantou-se com o fato dele saber sua idade e estado civil.

Ele deu de ombros "Achou que só você podia investigar a minha?" rebateu. Claire segurou um sorriso, passando a andar pela enorme sala de estar dele.

"Sou compromissada com o meu trabalho." resolveu responder, distraída com um dos quadros de arte abstrata que ele tinha pendurado na parede que parecia bastante valioso "Você roubou ou comprou este aqui?" quis saber, mudando o assunto.

"É tão difícil assim acreditar que eu possa ser um cidadão honesto?" o criminoso retrucou, parecendo ofendido.

A agente teve que fitá-lo "Um garoto órfão, crescido no  _Bronx_ , ex-SEAL, que agora tem uma cobertura em  _Upper East Side_? Um pouco suspeito, o Sr. não acha?" revelou, mas Owen não teve tempo de objetar, pois os três policiais retornavam pelo corredor.

"Não encontramos nada, Agente Dearing." declarou um deles. A mulher voltou-se para o criminoso, contrariada.

"Não pense que eu vou sair da sua cola, Sr. Grady. Em algum momento, a sua máscara de ‘cidadão honesto’ vai cair e quando isso acontecer..."

Ele levantou-se do sofá para interrompê-la "Você vai usar suas algemas em mim? Mal posso esperar." concluiu em tom atrevido, indo abrir a porta.

Furiosa, mas mantendo perfeitamente o controle, Claire girou sobre os calcanhares, e saiu. Aquele estava muito longe de ser o último encontro que iria ter com ele.

 

**

O tempo parecia não haver passado, e pouca coisa mudara desde a última vez que ela estivera naquele apartamento, quase cinco meses atrás.

Owen acordou em sua cama sentindo um aroma adocicado de baunilha próximo de suas narinas e, abrindo os olhos, notou que vinha da linda Agente Dearing que ainda dormia em cima dele, seus cabelos ruivos espalhados sobre seu peito.

As lembranças de como haviam chegado naquele ponto não estavam totalmente claras para o assassino... Algo como uma festa no  _Central Park_  em que os dois se esbarraram e começaram a conversar, e ela achou que embebedando-o conseguiria arrancar-lhe uma confissão, talvez?

"Agente Dearing?" ele chamou-a cautelosamente, pois de certo ela ficaria uma fera quando descobrisse que seu plano saíra pela culatra, e possivelmente tentaria acusá-lo de estupro, ou algo assim.

"Hmm?" ela fez com a garganta revirando-se, evitando a forte luz do sol que escapava por entre as cortinas da varanda do quarto.

"Você não tem assassinos perigosos para perseguir hoje?" zombou ele, sabendo que aquilo a despertaria. E, de fato a mulher ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Oh, merda..." bufou, deitando-se de novo "E eu que achei que estava apenas tendo um pesadelo." escarneceu.

Owen deu um risinho "Na verdade, é só um daqueles seus sonhos muito, mas  _muito_  bons mesmo..." devolveu, gracejando, e em instantes acompanhou-a sentar-se sobre a cama meio zonza, a cabeça provavelmente latejando pela ressaca, graças a várias doses de tequilas que tomaram "Hey, você não precisa ir embora tão cedo, sabe?" ele comentou, esticando o braço e alisando-a nas costas nuas, salpicadas por sardas atraentes.

A agente lançou-lhe um olhar frio "Pare de bancar o sedutor, Grady..."

"Owen." ele corrigiu-a e ela prosseguiu.

"Essa noite foi um erro, okay? Um  _deslize_.” o ignorou, rolando os olhos e se arrastando para fora da cama, permitindo a ele admirar suas curvas sinuosas “Agora o dia amanheceu e você continua sendo o meu suspeito e eu a sua investigadora." advertiu-o, soando cansada.

O assassino deitou-se de lado e apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo para assisti-la se vestir, salivando de vontade de tomá-la outra vez.

"Que pena. Eu pensei que talvez você quisesse me interrogar mais um pouco... Sabe, aquele método que você utilizou ontem, sentando no meu colo e segurando meus pulsos acima da cabeça enquanto me cavalgava com força, foi  _realmente_  excitante." caçoou, com outro de seus sorrisinhos, e ela teve que olhá-lo novamente.

"O problema foi que você não me disse nada. Só gemeu e ficou repetindo o quanto eu era linda e deliciosa." observou, estreitando os olhos, irritada.

"Só falei verdades..." defendeu-se ele "Mas você veio para a cama comigo para se divertir ou para me tirar informações, afinal?" ele enfezou-se. Desta vez, foi ela quem sorriu de lado, terminando de subir o zíper de seu vestido justo e deixando-o na dúvida.

Claire encontrou sua bolsa largada no chão, e os sapatos foram achados no corredor, os quais ela teve que calçar enquanto andava rumo à saída. Owen seguiu-a pelo apartamento ainda despido em toda sua glória, e conseguiu alcançá-la antes que ela passasse pela porta de entrada.

"Espere!" pediu, segurando-a pelo braço e impedindo-a de ir embora "Eu posso, sei lá, te ligar?" perguntou, porque de algum modo havia adorado aquela noite e queria vê-la de novo, algo que em geral não acontecia com as outras garotas que ele levava para cama. E olha que estas não eram poucas...

Claire checou-o de cima a baixo, analisando-o por um momento e mordiscando de leve o lábio inferior. Resolvida, tirou um cartão de visitas da bolsa e entregou para ele.

"Me ligue caso decida abrir a boca sobre o caso.  _Apenas_  sobre o caso." frisou, em tom severo.

E deixando-o insatisfeito e sem palavras, apenas virou as costas, e saiu.

Ele teria então arranjar alguma informação útil para lhe passar, se quisesse um novo encontro. Mas será que valeria à pena arriscar-se tanto?

Isso era algo que o assassino teria que descobrir.

**

O ‘Caso Hoskins’ no qual a Agente Dearing estava trabalhando há tanto tempo, era um emaranhado de intrigas que envolvia diversas máfias em Nova York e estava resultando em mortes cada vez mais violentas.

Vincent Hoskins era o alvo principal, um empresário de fachada que comandava uma rede de tráfico de armas, mas que nunca era incriminado. Seu grupo estava em guerra velada com os italianos de  _Little Italy_  e esse tipo de disputa nunca terminava bem. No meio disso tudo, havia Owen Grady, especialista em execuções rápidas e limpas, também liso feito uma serpente, pois sempre tinha um álibi – ou  _uma_  álibi – escondido na manga. Para o FBI, ele era o elo mais fraco daquela corrente, o único capaz de colocar o esquema do mafioso abaixo e, embora Claire achasse que ele nunca fosse fazer isso, precisava continuar tentando.

Olhando-o daquele jeito, parado à porta com os cabelos molhados e enrolado apenas numa toalha felpuda, deixando seus envolventes oblíquos à mostra, ele nem parecia tão perigoso assim.

“Recebi sua mensagem. Você disse que tinha algo para mim.” disse ela entrando sem cerimônias no apartamento dele, ignorando o ‘Olá, Srta. Dearing’ presunçoso que ele soltou ao vê-la.

“Sim, eu tenho.” foi a resposta do assassino, e antes que ela se desse conta, ele já havia a agarrado pela cintura, e tomava seu fôlego com a boca.

Claire pensou em resistir. Não viera até ali para mais uma sessão de sexo selvagem com ele, embora não tivesse ainda conseguido esquecer a última, e algumas marcas deixadas por ele ainda podiam até ser vistas em sua pele pálida. Mas, então, aquele cheiro xampu já estava a entorpecendo, o calor daquele corpo escultural já estava queimando sobre sua pele, a língua dele enroscando-se sedenta na dela, os dedos dela tocando cada músculo das costas largas dele, querendo continuar tocando, mais e mais...

Enfim, resistir era impossível.

Deixando de lado qualquer racionalidade e concentrando-se apenas em seus instintos, a agente permitiu-se conduzir até a o sofá, sua saia lápis sendo arrancada durante o trajeto junto com sua calcinha, e não se opôs quando ele deitou-se sobre seu corpo, ganhando espaço entre suas pernas. 

"Espere! Eu tenho... um preservativo, em algum lugar por aqui." ela apressou-se em avisar, pegando sua bolsa e encontrando o que precisava ali dentro.

"Eu cuido disso." Owen agarrou a camisinha da mão dela e voltou a beijá-la ferozmente, seus dedos ocupando-se em abrir os botões da camisa branca e justa que ela usava. Em seguida, enfiou a mão livre dentro de seu sutiã de renda, apertando-a em dos seios, ardentemente.

“Você é  _tão_  gostosa, Agente Dearing. Eu tenho pensado  _tanto_ em você...” sussurrou ele no que ela arquejou em busca de ar, e a mulher arfou por cerca de três segundos antes de conseguir dizer qualquer coisa.

“Cale a boca e continue, Sr. Grady.” Claire exigiu, mandona, e ele obedeceu com seu sorriso de canto, que só fez deixá-la ainda mais excitada.

Não demorou muito para que a toalha que o cobria estivesse sendo arrancada e o atraente novaiorquino estivesse ajoelhado perante ela entre o espaço de suas pernas, vestindo a proteção enquanto lhe exibia a anatomia avantajada. Olhando-o daquele ângulo, Claire teve a mais absoluta certeza de que aquele homem era a melhor invenção do mundo, depois do creme de avelã com cacau. Inúmeras investidas, gritos, mordidas e unhadas se seguiram nos minutos subsequentes até que ela deparou-se consigo mesma estirada nua sobre o tapete macio da sala de estar dele (sim, porque em algum momento eles rolaram do sofá para o chão), recuperando-se de um terceiro maravilhoso orgasmo.

“Eles... sempre... deixam... você... misturar trabalho com prazer... assim?” ofegou o homem ao seu lado, soando um pouco aéreo também. A agente riu, exausta e satisfeita, reparando-o livrar-se do preservativo.

“Não... Mas eu definitivamente ganho muito pouco... para fazer o que faço.” ela respondeu num fôlego só, olhando-o amolecida. Owen olhou-a de volta, e ela viu algo a mais em suas íris verdes, algo que a fez sentir medo. Não dele, mas do que poderia vir a  _sentir_  por ele.

De modo abrupto, contudo, ele desviou o olhar e ela não pode ler mais nada. Estariam ambos com medo, então?

“Você deve estar ansiosa pelas informações.” disse o criminoso, e a investigadora pestanejou algumas vezes, sem fazer ideia do que ele estava falando.

“Oh, sim. As informações. Claro.” lembrou-se, envergonhada de si mesma por ter esquecido, ainda que por um segundo, da verdadeira razão daquele encontro.

Owen levantou-se e rumou para o quarto, deixando-a sozinha e sem saber muito bem o que fazer – vestir-se agora ou esperar mais um pouco? – e quando por fim ele retornou, ela já estava apenas de  _lingerie_.

“Aqui.” esticou-lhe um envelope pardo, e sentou-se no sofá ao seu lado.

Claire abriu o envelope e encontrou dentro várias fotografias de um único homem, com feições orientais e cabelo bem cortado, além de arquivos, um  _pen drive_  e uma folha com uma lista de nomes, os quais ela sequer suspeitava de quem eram.

“Quem é este cara?” indagou, apontando para uma das fotos. O  _Raptor_  exalou o ar antes de responder.

“Dr. Henry Wu. Ele teve que fugir de seu país de origem para escapar da prisão e hoje trabalha para Hoskins. Sabe muito bem ser discreto em seus assuntos, por isso ninguém nunca ouve falar dele.” explicou, e mediante a expressão interessada no rosto dela, prosseguiu “Nessas folhas há um dossiê bastante completo sobre o cara, e os nomes da lista são de alguns contatos que ele mantém na Europa e na China. Aposto que você pode conseguir alguma coisa com a  _Interpol_ , se procurar.” finalizou.

A agente percebeu-se abismada “Owen... Como você conseguiu tudo isso?” quis saber, e a expressão dele abriu-se ao ouvir seu primeiro nome na voz dela. O fato era que aquele material era bem mais do que ela havia conseguido após meses e meses de investigação.

O assassino abriu um de seus largos sorrisos “Você não revela suas fontes, eu também não revelo as minhas.” expôs e, levantando-se outra vez, passou a caminhar até a cozinha “Vou pegar uma cerveja para nós. Você prefere IPA ou  _stout_?” ofereceu, mas ela segurou-o pelo pulso à meio do caminho, forçando-o a voltar-se para ela.

“Quão encrencado você vai ficar se a máfia souber quem me passou estas informações?” inquiriu gravemente olhando-o nos olhos, mas o belo fora da lei não pareceu se importar com aquilo.

“Eu já disse que não tenho nenhuma ligação com eles,  _Claire_.” afirmou, enfim usando o primeiro nome dela também, e trazendo sua raiva à tona de novo.

“Quer parar com isso, por favor? Até quando vai fingir para mim? Eu vi você, Owen! Eu estava lá durante o tiroteio, e  _sei_  que era você!” a agente gritou com ele, relembrando a noite em que o vira pela primeira vez.

“Você  _acha_  que era eu! Você nunca conseguiu provar que  _era_  eu!” ele devolveu, soltando-se do aperto dela e afastando-se.

Claire insistiu, todavia, procurando acalmar-se.

“O fato deu nunca ter conseguido provar é a única coisa que te mantém livre! Mas agora é diferente... Você está me ajudando, eu posso... eu posso aliviar as coisas pra você!” sugeriu e o viu dar uma risada forçada.

“Você quer dizer ‘ _aliviar a minha pena_ ’?” satirizou, e agente ficou muda, deixando claro que sim “É melhor você sair da minha casa, Agente Dearing. Já terminamos por hoje.” ele demandou, meio rude.

“Owen, por favor...” ela tentou argumentar, contudo, ele interrompeu-a.

“Vai embora, okay?” repetiu, abrindo a porta da sala “Eu volto a te ligar. Outro dia, quem sabe.” arrematou, claramente despontado. E notando que não havia mais jeito, Claire assentiu, terminando de se vestir em silêncio e pegando o envelope que ele havia lhe dado.

Os dois não voltaram a se encarar, até que ela parou diante dele e procurou uma última vez por seus lábios, num beijo breve.

“Obrigada.” murmurou.

O assassino sacudiu a cabeça, fechando as pálpebras “Não me agradeça ainda.” disse, fechando a porta em seguida. E enquanto descia as escadas do prédio, Claire ponderou sobre o estavam fazendo.

Eles estavam brincando com fogo, ela sabia. E alguém poderia sair seriamente 'queimado' daquela história.

Ainda sim, nenhum dos dois queria parar de se encontrar realmente. E isso só indicava o quão malucos eles eram. Ou o quão malucos estavam um pelo outro.

 

**

**'Prendemos o Dr. Wu. Por favor, me ligue.'**

Ele leu a mensagem dela em seu celular mais de uma vez, sem conseguir, contudo, decidir o que fazer.

Sentia uma vontade quase dolorida de vê-la novamente, estar com ela – dentro dela, de preferência – mas sabia que não deveria. A prisão de um dos homens de Hoskins colocava todos os outros em uma situação delicada, e ele tinha certeza que estaria entre os que geravam desconfianças. Se ela aparecesse em seu apartamento, ou se os dois se encontrassem na rua, Owen correria o risco de ser deflagrado como aquele que forneceu as informações e isto significava ter outros assassinos profissionais na cola dele, ou na dela, e ele não poderia permitir isto de jeito nenhum.

Ainda sim, ele queria ter a pele dela colada na dele e queria isto demais.

Aquela mulher havia despertado algo em sua alma, de modo que Owen não conseguia mais esquecer o cheiro dela e a maneira delirante como seus corpos se encaixavam. A imagem dela gemendo embaixo dele, mordendo seus lábios e prendendo-o pela cintura com as pernas, frequentemente voltavam à sua cabeça, e o deixava semi-teso nas horas mais inconvenientes do dia.

 **'Pare de me procurar. Eu vou procurar você.'** respondeu ele, então.

Não havia lugar suficientemente seguro em Nova York tratando-se de se esconder da máfia, entretanto, encontrá-la havia se tornado uma necessidade, algo do qual ele não poderia continuar fugindo. Ele esperou a madrugada chegar e vestiu-se inteiramente de preto, como se estivesse indo executar um de seus trabalhos. Então, partiu com sua moto até o  _Soho_  e escalou a escada de incêndio do prédio dela, aparecendo na janela de sua cozinha.

Claire quase desmaiou de susto ao pegá-lo ali.

"Você não poderia usar a porta da frente, seu maluco?" censurou-o, permitindo-o entrar.

"E ser pego pelo capanga de Hoskins que está te vigiando? Sem chances." ele devolveu, e rapidamente adiantou-se para envolvê-la com os braços e se apossar de seus lábios, sugando a língua dela ardentemente.

"Tem um capanga de Hoskins me vigiando?" a investigadora interrompeu, assustada, mas ele ignorou-a e apenas prosseguiu com os beijos, apertando-a no traseiro, cheio de desejo.

"Onde fica seu quarto?" retrucou enfim, começando a arrastá-la da cozinha, ansioso por tirar aquele robe de seda e a camisola que ela usava. Só de sentir o perfume dela, só de tocar suas madeixas ruivas e macias, ele já achava que ela valia qualquer risco que ele pudesse assumir.

"Por aqui. Vem." disse ela pegando-o pela mão e conduzindo-o pelo corredor escuro.

Os dois entraram no cômodo sem nem ao menos olhar por onde andavam. Olhos cerrados, bocas atadas uma na outra, movendo-se sedentas, mãos ávidas querendo agarrar tudo o que podiam, ao mesmo tempo. Uma parte dentro da mente do assassino o chamava de idiota por tê-la perdoado tão facilmente pela última vez, todavia, a outra já o lembrava que era preciso pegar o preservativo em seu bolso antes de se livrar de suas calças, e essa parte era bem mais interessante de se ouvir.

Owen assim o fez, e tirou também as duas armas que carregava antes de cair com agente sobre a cama, tratando logo de arrancar as roupas de ambos, em seguida mergulhando o rosto entre suas coxas trêmulas e passando a chupá-la com voracidade, até que ela estivesse puxando os cabelos do topo da cabeça dele e gemendo seu nome, completamente encharcada. Sentindo-se doer de desejo, então, o homem subiu o corpo e vestiu a proteção, para depois penetrá-la, vigorosamente. Claire gemeu ainda mais alto de prazer quando ele fez isso, e começou a mover seus quadris no mesmo ritmo errático que o dele, não demorando muito a gozar, fazendo-o gozar feito um louco  instantes depois.

Ele soltou-se dela sem muita vontade, no fundo desejando poder permanecer ali pelo resto da noite, e caiu deitado ao seu lado, livrando-se do preservativo.

"Eu fiquei tão preocupada... deles irem atrás de você." a agente soprou contra sua pele quando a respiração dos dois por fim voltou ao normal. As batidas do coração dele aos poucos iam se acalmando, e a mulher o acariciava na barba por fazer com as unhas, encarando-os com seus íris cor de oceano.

O criminoso suspirou, achando-a a mais linda e sexy de todas as mulheres do mundo e, beijou-a na testa com uma ternura que nem ele sabia haver dentro de si.

"Não precisava ter ficado,” garantiu, mantendo-a aninhada em seu peito, fechando seus braços fortes em torno dela “eu sei me cuidar muito bem." completou com um sorriso, não se importando mais com o fato de que havia um monte de sentimentos se misturando ali, além da obvia atração física.

“Por que você veio armado?” ela indagou na sequência, referindo-se às duas pistolas automáticas que agora descansavam na mesinha ao lado de sua cama.

“Eu saí de casa fingindo que estava indo para um trabalho.” respondeu ele casualmente, revelando-se por fim e aguardando uma expressão de espanto surgir no rosto dela, a qual, na verdade, não veio.

“Que bom. Por um momento achei que fosse me matar.” Claire brincou com um sorriso malicioso, e ele riu de volta.

“Só se fosse de prazer...” zombou em resposta, e ela fez uma caretinha.

“Argh, que brega!” comentou e os dois riram juntos, voltando a se beijar. Ele estava pronto para um segundo tempo, movendo os lábios para o pescoço dela, quando a investigadora interrompeu-o e olhou-o bem fundo nos olhos “E por que decidiu se expor para mim agora?” quis saber, seriamente.

Owen ponderou antes de responder “Achei que você merecia um voto de confiança.” disse, e ela continuou fitando-o, como se não acreditasse. Girando as órbitas, o homem então bufou “Qual é, Claire? Eu estou nu e desarmado sobre a sua cama, totalmente vulnerável. Se você ainda quiser me prender...”

“Não.” ela cortou-o, silenciando-o com beijo afoito “Eu não quero você preso. Não quero você em nenhum lugar longe de mim.” apregoou com intensidade, e ele sentiu suas próprias defesas se quebrarem feito cristal.

“Uma agente do FBI e um assassino de aluguel juntos, como um casal? Poucas chances disso dar certo...” observou com um sorriso de canto, voltando a mover-se para cima dela e afastando seus joelhos com os quadris, como fizera antes.

“Ainda sim, podemos tentar, não acha?” propôs a mulher, já inebriada pelo contato com a língua dele, procurando ela mesma outra camisinha na gaveta da móvel lateral.

"É, podemos sim." o criminoso concordou, arrebatado, atacando sua boca carnuda outra vez.

 

**

Seis meses haviam se passado, regados a muito sexo com algumas noites até meio românticas, e Owen já sabia que – a essa altura – estava completamente apaixonado por Claire. Sensação esta que era, sem dúvida, compartilhada pela agente.

Não era fácil encontrar um lugar para estacionar sua moto nas mediações do bairro dela, todos aqueles apartamentos geminados juntinhos tão típicos de Nova York, mas ele enfim conseguiu e teve de fazer o resto do caminho a pé, de capuz na cabeça, sempre observando se não era seguido.

Ainda olhando para os lados, ele parou perante a porta e tocou a campainha, pois embora já passasse da meia-noite, sabia que ela estaria acordada trabalhando algum caso ultra-confidencial do  _Bureau_ , e só iria dormir depois que ele a deixasse cansada demais para manter os olhos abertos.

"Olá, Agente Dearing..." disse em tom baixo quando ela atendeu-o, um cumprimento típico desde que começaram a se encontrar às escondidas. Um cumprimento que geralmente era respondido com um sorriso e um beijo, mas que desta vez foi devolvido com um tapa no rosto.

"Você é um desgraçado, Grady!" ela cuspiu as palavras, e ele fitou-a de queixo caído.

"Será que você se importaria em me dizer que  _diabos_  foi isso?" suspendeu o tom de voz, enraivecido, e a agente puxou-o para dentro do apartamento pelo colarinho.

"Eu preciso?" rugiu, trancando-os ali, e indo fechar as cortinas também. Todo cuidado era pouco no ramo de negócios em que ele estava metido.

"Você  _deve_!" ele insistiu, apoiando as mãos nos quadris e esperando-a encará-lo, o que de fato não demorou a acontecer. As pupilas dela crispavam e Claire respirou fundo algumas vezes, claramente se controlando para não voar em cima dele feito uma fera, de novo.

"Foi você, em  _Chinatown_ , ontem à noite, não foi? Cinco corpos. Nenhuma pista." a agente elucidou com repulsa, e o assassino só faltou pular de indignação.

"Eu? Agora todo mundo que morre em  _Manhattan_  é culpa minha? Existem outros assassinos de aluguel por aí, sabia?" defendeu-se, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Eu já conheço o seu estilo, seu babaca! Ninguém vê nada, ninguém ouve nada, sem marcas de luta, um único tiro certeiro no meio da testa... E o pior de tudo foi ter que ficar calada diante do meu superior, quando eu  _sei_ , eu  _sei_  que foi você!" declarou, novamente enojada, e Owen foi lentamente se aproximando dela, mantendo contato com seus olhos.

"Sabe? Então por que não me delatou, hein? Por que não apareceu na minha casa com um mandato de prisão, com você gostaria de fazer?" desafiou-a, pegando-a pelos braços rispidamente e trazendo-a para junto dele.

A investigadora respirou seu hálito quente e doce por um momento, e amoleceu-se mediante ao aperto de suas mãos e o contato com seu peito "Porque eu não posso mais ficar sem você..." respondeu sofregamente. E toda a vontade de socá-lo, de odiá-lo, de pedir a ele que ficasse o mais longe possível dela se desfez em urgência, quando os lábios dele a atacaram, e os quadris dele se pressionaram contra os seus.

Não tinha como escapar. Nada mais poderia ser feito. Ela estava completamente à mercê daquele homem.

Seus braços cruzaram-se então entorno do pescoço dele, a boca se movendo agressivamente, mordendo com força, extraindo sangue. O assassino não parecia se importar com isso, entretanto. Ele guiou-a até a parede mais próxima, empurrando-a com a superfície sem o mínimo cuidado, arrancando sua camisola e rasgando sua calcinha, deslizando os dedos em sua carne úmida. Logo, uma das mãos dela estava abrindo-lhe o zíper da calça e arredando a barra de sua boxer, sua mão enfiando-a ali para trazer a longa ereção dele para fora, arredando as coxas para que ele a erguesse de chão e ela pudesse laçar sua cintura com as pernas. O homem arfou, sentindo um espasmo quando ela moveu-se indocilmente e guiou-o para dentro de si, e os dois gemeram juntos no que ele enterrou-se inteiro nela com um impulso voraz.

O atirador havia se esquecido completamente do preservativo, algo que eles já tinham feito antes sem querer, há uns dois meses, em meio à pressa de se amarem.

A sensação das paredes dela, apertadas, pulsando fortemente em volta dele, levavam Owen à loucura, e ele nunca havia sentido nada igual antes em sua vida.

“Eu odeio  _tanto_  você, Grady...” Claire rugiu por entre os dentes, passando a arrancar a camisa dele avidamente, seu corpo inteiro tremendo, ardendo em brasas a cada investida, traindo suas palavras.

“É, eu estou vendo o  _quanto_  você me odeia, Dearing...” ele rebateu, dando um sorriso provocante contra a pele dela e, em seguida, voltou a beijá-la, impedindo-a de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Ele prosseguiu com as investidas vigorosas, seus corpos suando, se esfregando um no outro. A língua dele ia deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde passava e suas mãos a apertavam nos seios, enquanto virilhas se chocavam, seu membro se enfiando cada vez mais fundo em meio à carne dela, jamais satisfeito. Da garganta de Claire, gritos emergiram, incontáveis, e suas unhas se cravavam nas costas dele a cada onda de prazer que a acometia. Por fim, os dois gozaram juntos, arfando e urrando contra a boca um do outro.

Owen se pegou pensando que gostaria de repetir noites como aquela por todas as demais noites, até o fim de sua vida.

Os joelhos dele afrouxaram a sustentação de seu corpo, e a coluna dela foi sendo deslizada pela parede até o chão, entrementes o homem tentava recuperar suas forças. O casal se esticou sobre o carpete mesmo, ofegando em silêncio, até que Claire tocou-o no rosto, fazendo com que ele a encarasse.

“Eu quero que você largue esta vida de assassino, Owen.” pediu gentilmente, e ele estudou as feições dela com as pontas dos dedos longamente, antes de contestar.

“Não posso. É a única coisa que eu sei fazer.” retrucou, meio lânguido.

As sobrancelhas de Claire se juntaram “É isso que você vai ensinar para o seu filho, quando ele crescer?” indagou, e o homem soltou uma risada breve.

“Eu não tenho filhos, Claire.” devolveu com um sorriso, seus olhos indo vadear pelo teto, até retornarem para ela e notar que havia algo diferente na forma como ela o olhava. Aquela intensidade, aquele temor... “Claire?” exalou ele, franzindo o cenho, uma pontada de desespero batendo em seu peito.

“Eu  _preciso_  que você largue esta vida de assassino.” ela insistiu, e desta vez ele moveu-se, assustado.

“O que você está tentando me contar?” exigiu, vendo que a agente ainda o fitava, suplicante.

“Eu estou grávida.” disse ela, após uma pausa.

E daquele minuto em diante o assassino soube que sua vida jamais seria a mesma.

 

**


	2. Capítulo 2

“Que bela maneira de se começar o dia...”

Claire comentou bufando, quase que para si mesma, entrando no Necrotério gelado e funesto, juntamente com sua nova parceira de investigações, e recém-graduada, Agente Zara Smith.

“Foi você quem pediu para checar o cadáver da vítima.” a jovem logo defendeu, caminhando até uma das gavetas anexa à parede e puxando-a pela alça com força.

O cheiro típico de formol que já permeava a sala acentuou-se, fazendo o estômago de Claire revirar-se severamente, ainda que ela não tivesse comido nada naquela manhã. Tentando disfarçar ao máximo, ela trancou os lábios, segurando uma ânsia de vômito, e concentrou-se no defunto que apareceu perante seus olhos.

Tratava-se de homem moreno e de meia idade. Tinha escoriações e hematomas por várias partes do corpo e cinco marcas de bala no peito. Quem quer que tivesse sido o atirador, possivelmente havia feito os disparos motivado por algum tipo de impulso, visto que não parecia trabalho de alguém muito bem treinado.

Ou seja, não era obra de um assassino profissional. E isso deixa Claire de certa forma... _aliviada_.

“Pode fechar. Eu já vi o que precisa ver.” pediu ela, tendo que colocar uma das mãos sobre a boca e deixar a sala, às pressas.

Não tinha banheiros naquele andar, então a mulher simplesmente recostou-se na parede do corredor, respirando fundo e implorando internamente para que o enjoo passasse.

“Claire? Você está bem?” Zara não demorou a surgiu ao lado dela, olhando-a preocupada.

Após mais algumas respiradas, a investigadora foi capaz de falar “Sim. Tudo ótimo.” mentiu e, obviamente, a outra, mesmo sendo novata, não acreditou nadinha.

“Você sempre fica pálida e passa mal assim quando vem ao necrotério?” arriscou perguntar.

A agente Dearing encarou-a, levemente ofendida “Não! Claro que não...” apressou-se em responder “Vem, vamos voltar para o  _Bureau_.” optou por saírem dali, e Zara seguiu-a, sem perguntar mais nada durante o trajeto até o carro.

Os pensamentos de Claire estavam em Owen, é claro. Como não poderiam deixar de estar.

Duas semanas já haviam se passado desde a fatídica noite no apartamento dela, em que ela contara para ele que iria ser pai. Duas semanas sem que os dois se vissem ou conversassem, sequer por mensagens, apesar das insistências por parte dele. A investigadora gostaria apenas de poder ter a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, afastando-o de sua vida.

_“Mas eu também não quero isso!” o homem bradou, quando ela comunicou de antemão que não ia interromper a gravidez “E, não, eu não vou fugir da minha parcela responsabilidade!” emendou, prontamente._

_“Cinquenta por cento de parcela, não se esqueça!” Claire frisou, irritada, indo colocar seu robe de seda e jogando as roupas dele sobre seu colo. Ficava muito difícil discutir daquele jeito, com aquele homem ainda deliciosamente nu e cheirando a sexo diante dela._

_Owen começou a se vestir e anuiu com a cabeça._

_“Sim. Cinquenta por cento, eu sei.” ele acatou, nervoso, porém contundente “O problema, Claire, é que eu não posso fazer o que você está me pedindo! Eu não posso simplesmente ‘largar o meu emprego’ da noite pro dia. Levando em conta a quantidade de informações sobre os esquemas deles que eu tenho, o Sindicato me mataria na primeira esquina! Ou talvez pior do que isso, eles viriam atrás de você!” arrazoou o assassino, visivelmente aterrorizado com a mera hipótese._

_A agente federal exalou o ar, sendo obrigada a concordar com tais argumentos. No instante seguinte, contudo, resolveu expor a ideia que já vinha rondando sua cabeça há tempos._

_“E se você me ajudasse a prender o Hoskins?” soltou, esperançosa._

_O queixo másculo de Owen despencou, e ele fitou-a com um ar incrédulo._

_“Você não pode estar falando sério...”_

_Claire cruzou os braços perante sobre o peito, remexendo de leve os ombros._

_“Ele é o cabeça do Sindicato. Se o mandarmos para a prisão, o castelo de cartas desmorona e você está livre." pontuou ela, num tom óbvio, fazendo o criminoso andar pela sala, esfregando o rosto com as mãos._

_“Você está maluca.” ele arfou, meio que para si mesmo “Os hormônios da gravidez estão te afetando e você está completamente doida. Só pode ser.” completou._

_A mulher sentiu que deveria ter ficado chateada com tal afirmação, mas preferiu adiantar-se até ele e puxar suas mãos, forçando a encará-la._

_“Eu sei que parece impossível, Owen, mas não é!” apelou, prendendo o olhar esmeralda dele nos seus, com intensidade “Se juntarmos forças podemos, sim, desmantelar o maior cartel de drogas que a cidade de Nova York já teve! E nós TEMOS que fazer isso se quisermos ficar juntos e dar uma família para este bebê, entende?” finalizou, descendo as mãos dele e colocando-as sobre sua barriga._

_O belo assassino pareceu amolecer sob o escrutínio dela e olhou para o local onde o toque deles se encontrava, passando a alisá-la no umbigo carinhosamente com os polegares._

_“Eu não sei, Claire... Tudo isso me pegou de surpresa demais. Eu preciso pensar.” foi a resposta que ele deu, contudo._

_Desapontada como nunca estivera antes em sua vida, a agente afastou-se, segurando as lágrimas que resolveram brotar do nada no canto de suas vistas._

_“Está bem, Owen.” acatou, desalentada “Esquece tudo o que eu disse. Vai embora e não precisa mais me procurar.”_

_“Claire, não faz isso! Apenas me dê um tempo!” ele implorou em retorno, tentando segurá-la de novo. Mas ela não permitiu._

_“Se você quisesse mesmo ficar comigo ou com o filho que eu estou esperando, você não precisaria de tempo algum!” retorquiu com a voz exaltada, enfim chorando._

_“Isso não é verdade. É claro que eu quero ficar com vocês, acredite em mim!” o amante devolveu, aturdido._

_“Não, você não quer, Grady. Você quer continuar sendo um matador de aluguel imundo e sem caráter, que não se apega a nada e nem a ninguém!” a agente cuspiu, enojada “Então, faça um favor a nós dois, ou melhor, a nós três, e vai embora, sim? Some da minha vida. Eu não quero mais olhar na sua cara!” repetiu, abrindo a porta para ele sair “Vá antes que eu chame a polícia pra você!” ameaçou por último, furiosa._

_Owen hesitou por um instante, porém, decidiu acatar._

_Ele passou por ela e cruzou a entrada com a cabeça baixa, feito um cão escorraçado e, imediatamente, Claire bateu a porta atrás dele, entregando-se ao pranto._

Reviver aquela última conversa ainda doía imensamente no peito dela.

“Claire?” Zara chamou-a, fazendo-a voltar de seu devaneio e a agente reparou que havia congelado diante do volante com a chave de ignição entre os dedos, aguardando para ser girada.

“Oh, me desculpe!” ela sorriu sem graça e rapidamente deu a partida no carro, começando a dirigir para o escritório do FBI.

No meio do caminho, a colega resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

“Você já marcou um obstetra? Dizem que o quanto antes começar a acompanhar é melhor, não é?” comentou, amigavelmente.

A investigadora ficou por alguns segundos sem saber o que responder. Estava tão óbvio assim, então? Adiantaria negar?

“Sim, eu tenho uma consulta marcada para amanhã.” optou por abrir o jogo.

“Hm.” Zara fez com a garganta “Sabe, eu posso ir com você, caso o pai da criança esteja, sei lá... muito ocupado.” a jovem ofereceu, com jeitinho.

Claire suspirou tristemente. Talvez o pai do filho dela estivesse mesmo  _muito ocupado_... matando alguém, por exemplo.

“Nah, eu dou conta, fique tranquila.” sorriu debilmente, agradecida “E, Zara, se você puder manter isso apenas entre nós duas...” pediu, dando a novata um voto de confiança “Eu não quero que o Capitão Masrani fique sabendo, por enquanto, okay?”

“Claro! Eu não vou contar para ninguém. Prometo.” a mulher assentiu com um sorriso.

Satisfeita, a agente Dearing voltou a ficar quieta, mais uma vez mergulhando em seus pensamentos, enquanto dirigia.

**

Owen Grady terminava mais uma volta pela pista de jogging do _Central Park_ , quando decidiu que era melhor dar uma pausa para descansar.

Um pouco ofegante, ele deixou-se cair sentado sobre a grama que permeava a pista, e viu Barry, seu parceiro de corridas e de noitadas pelos bares de _Manhattan_ , vindo se sentar ao seu lado.

"Já cansou, Grady?" quis saber o amigo "Não estou te reconhecendo." acresceu, bem humorado.

"É, eu ando meio desanimado ultimamente." o criminoso admitiu, puxando seu _squeeze_ e tomando um bom gole de água, para depois jogar o restante no rosto e na nuca.

Um trio de garotas passou por eles assistindo a cena, e deram risadinhas se abanando com as mãos. Mas Owen não reparou nelas, embora Barry tivesse.

"O motivo disso ainda é aquela mulher misteriosa, que domesticou você feito um gatinho?" o outro homem arriscou, com seu jeito engraçado, e Owen riu de leve pelo nariz.

"Ela não me  _domesticou_ , Barry. Para de inventar história." retrucou ele com um sorriso, se defendendo, ainda que, no fundo, soubesse que era verdade.

Ele vinha tentando evitar pensar nela o tempo todo, entretanto, só conseguia falhar e falhar. Claire não saía de sua cabeça nem por um minuto durante o dia e, às vezes, ele se pegava acordado no meio da madrugada, sozinho em sua cama, preocupado se ela estaria bem, se o bebê deles estaria bem. Se ao menos ela atendesse suas ligações ou o recebesse quando ele ia até seu apartamento...

"Bom, eu só sei que depois que você se envolveu com ela, parou totalmente de querer sair com outras garotas. O que significa que ela fisgou você com vontade _,_ não foi _?_ " o afro-americano voltou a caçoar e desta vez, o atirador apenas rolou os olhos.

É, ela havia _fisgado_ ele, de fato. Havia o estragado para todas as outras mulheres, fazendo com que seu antigo jogo favorito – o da conquista e sedução – perdesse totalmente a graça. Mas isso havia sido há meses atrás... O problema de Owen agora era outro.

Saudade. E um coração partido.

“Nós não estamos mais nos encontrando. Ela pediu para eu desaparecer da vida dela.” o criminoso do nada resolveu desabafar, em tom melancólico, pois já não estava mais aguentando manter a falsa imagem de que sua vida pessoal continuava às mil maravilhas. Era desgastante fazer isso o tempo todo.

Barry fez uma pausa, lendo a expressão no rosto do amigo e, por fim, suspirou.

“Eu sinto muito, cara. Não sabia que você estava gostando dela de verdade.” disse, se desculpando.

 _Tem tanta coisa que você não sabe sobre mim, Barry..._ Owen pensou consigo mesmo, concordando que era melhor assim. Barry era um cara gente boa. Veterinário renomado, especializado em répteis. Levava uma vida normal para um homem solteiro da idade dele. Trabalho, academia, festas... Uma peguete aqui e outra ali. Nada sério demais.

E nada como uma facção criminosa o pagando rios de dinheiro para ‘queimar alguns arquivos’ de tempos em tempos.

“Tudo bem. Eu sei que eu não sou de falar muito sobre esse tipo de assunto.” devolveu o assassino, desproporcionando e sorrindo novamente.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Barry voltou a falar.

“Esquece essa garota, okay? Vamos sair hoje à noite para beber e conhecer gente nova...” sugeriu ele, mas Owen o cortou.

“Não posso simplesmente esquecê-la.” falou ele, com o olhar vago “Ela está grávida.” explicou-se.

O queixo de Barry despencou “Seu filho? Tem certeza?” quis saber.

“Absoluta.” o assassino confirmou com a cabeça, totalmente sincero.

Ele confiava em Claire, e mesmo que eles não tivessem combinado de ser ‘exclusivos’ depois de um tempo se encontrando, o trabalho dela fazia com que a investigadora mal tivesse tempo para ele, que dirá para sair com outros homens. Sem falar no fato de que toda a vez que se viam, era como se tivessem ficado semanas longe um do outro.

“Que merda, hein, cara...” o amigo soltou, bufando “Bom, já que você vacilou e não tem mais volta, o jeito agora é assumir, não é? Vocês precisam se acertar e decidir como vão ficar as coisas. Pensar no bem da criança...” observou, em tom sensato.

Owen concordou, sem pestanejar “Sim, mas para isso ela precisaria atender minhas ligações, escutar meus recados ou pelo menos me atender quando eu bato na porta dela.” reclamou, aborrecido com aquela situação.

Barry ergueu o braço e apertou-o no ombro, sorrindo.

“Calma... Dê tempo a ela. Vai ver a coitada só está confusa e assustada com a novidade. Daqui a pouco ela abre a guarda e te recebe. Tenha paciência.” aconselhou.

“Você acha?” o atirador não tinha pensado por tal lado.

“Claro!” confirmou o veterinário “Eu duvido que ela vá querer criar o filho sem nenhuma ajuda sua... E se você gosta tanto dela assim quanto está parecendo que gosta, vai ter que lutar por ela, só que sem sufocá-la, entendeu?” arrazoou.

O belo nova-iorquino ficou impressionado com a sabedoria do amigo. Não fazia ideia que ele pudesse ter  esse lado de ‘conselheiro sentimental’.

“Entendi.” aprovou então, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas “Acho que eu vou fazer isso mesmo. Esperar a poeira abaixar e procurar ela de novo daqui a algumas semanas.” decidiu-se “Obrigado, cara.” esticou o punho para agradecê-lo.

Barry apertou seus dedos e lhe deu alguns tapas nas costas com força, enquanto se abraçavam de lado.

“Vai ficar tudo bem, Grady. Relaxa.” pontuou o amigo, por fim, levantando-se e se despedindo dele.

E após ficar alguns minutos ali, sozinho, meditando sobre sua vida, Owen rumou para seu apartamento em _Upper East Side_ , um dos bairros mais caros e chiques de Nova York. Ele parou para pegar a correspondência na caixa de correios e viu que havia recebido um envelope azul escuro, sem remetente e sem selo, o que significava que havia sido contratado para mais um ‘serviço’.

Ao entrar em casa, o homem largou as outras cartas no aparador ao lado da porta e apressou-se para abrir o envelope e saber quem seria o alvo da vez.

Seu sangue gelou dentro das veias e sua boca ficou imediatamente seca, quando ele viu a foto e leu o nome contido na ficha anexa.

_Agente Claire Dearing, do FBI de Nova York._

 

**


	3. Capítulo 3

**

O escritório central do FBI em Nova York ocupava o último andar de um enorme  prédio comercial e estava apinhado de gente naquela tarde de quinta-feira.

Claire Dearing deixou a sala de conferências após mais uma reunião  junto com alguns outros colegas agentes, e seguiu para sua própria sala. Sem muito entusiasmo, ela sentou-se diante de seu computador e começou a checar e-mails, respondendo-os roboticamente. Estava prestes a terminar a tarefa, quando o telefone de sua mesa tocou.

 _"Agente Dearing, tem um homem aqui querendo falar com você, mas ele não marcou hora. Posso deixá-lo entrar?_ " era Vivian, uma das recepcionistas do  _Bureau_  avisando.

"Quem é?" Claire estranhou, não acostumada a receber visitas.

" _Ele disse ser testemunha num caso que você está investigando, mas não quis se identificar._ " replicou a funcionária, e a agente suspirou, desanimada. Não estava com muita paciência para conversinha mole naquele dia, seu estômago ainda não totalmente recuperado da visita ao necrotério pela manhã, mas precisava manter o profissionalismo.

"Okay. Mande-o entrar." autorizou.

Não demorou muito e ela ouviu batidas leves em sua porta.

"Entre." disse, ainda entretida com o computador, nem se dando conta de que seu visitante tinha um metro e oitenta e oito centímetros de altura, lindos olhos verdes, boca rosada, cabelos loiros escuros e um corpo composto por quase cem quilos de músculos bem esculpidos, na medida certa para transformar a mais casta freira em uma fervorosa pecadora. 

"Olá, Agente Dearing." disse ele, por fim, atraindo a atenção dela.

"Owen?" Claire deu um salto em sua cadeira ao ouvir a voz sexy dele, sentindo-se empalidecer ao vê-lo parado ali diante dela, trajando uma camisa social, branca e justa, que evidenciava bem seus bíceps proeminentes, e uma calça social cinza, que fazia o mesmo por suas coxas largas "Você enlouqueceu de vez? O que diabos está fazendo aqui?" inquiriu, saindo de trás de sua mesa e indo trancar a porta da pequena sala. Era muita sorte o Capitão Marsani não estar no  _Bureau_ naquele dia, e sim participando de um encontro em Washington.

"Você não atende minhas ligações, não responde minhas mensagens, além de não me receber na sua casa, então..." ele deu ombros, se explicando "Eu tive que dar um jeito, não é? Precisava urgentemente falar com você." finalizou em tom sério.

A agente continuava fitando-o, passada com a tranquilidade dele.

"Eu deveria mandar te prender, sabia?" comentou, incrédula.

"Você não faria isso com o pai do seu filho..." ele menosprezou a ameaça, mexendo displicentemente nas canetas de seu porta-lápis.

Claire bufou. É, não faria mesmo.

"O que você quer, Owen?" resolveu perguntar, portanto, apoiando a mão na quina da mesa e olhando-o com má vontade.

As íris esmeralda dele captaram as pupilas dela com uma intensidade que a deixou sem ar.

"Sinto sua falta." a mulher o ouviu dizer, esticando a mão para tocar uma das pontas de seus cabelos acobreados, próxima ao queixo. Ela esquivou-se dele rapidamente, contudo, dando um passo para trás.

"Olha, se você veio aqui para tentar me seduzir e me fazer esquecer a conversa que tivemos..." ensaiou, mas o criminoso, também conhecido como  _The Raptor,_ interrompeu-a.

"Eu vim aqui pra te dizer que eu aceito a sua  proposta." afirmou num fôlego só, forçando-a arquear as sobrancelhas "Eu vou te ajudar a colocar o Hoskins na cadeia." emendou.

Claire jamais conseguiria explicar que Santo doido baixou nela naquele momento ao ouvi-lo dizer tais palavras, porém, quando ela deu-se por si, já havia pulado no pescoço dele e o abraçava com força.

"Oh, Owen... Muito obrigada!" disse contra o ouvido do amante, sendo apertada de volta pelos braços deste.

"Não precisa me agradecer." ele beijou-a no ombro, carinhosamente "Eu quero te pedir algo em troca, na verdade." comunicou, e a investigadora o soltou de imediato, já não gostando.

"E o que seria?" perguntou, olhando-o de lado, ressabiada.

As mãos do assassino emolduraram o rosto delicado e angelical dela, adornado por sardas, seus polegares alisando-a na bochecha.

"Eu quero que saia da cidade." demandou ele, e Claire rolou os olhos na mesma hora, contrariada "Quero que vá para casa da sua irmã Karen, e fique lá até Hoskins ser condenado." acrescentou o homem.

A agente só faltou rir na cara dele " _Eu_? Fugir para o  _Winscosin_  e entregar o  _meu_  caso na mão de outro agente? Você só pode estar drogado..." escarneceu, cruzando os braços perante o peito e sacudindo a cabeça.

Owen segurou-a pelos ombros e a fez olhar em seus olhos.

"Você não está entendendo, Claire!" falou entre os dentes, aflito "Eu fui designado para matar você! Recebi um envelope hoje de manhã com sua foto, seu nome e tudo mais... Se eu não fizer o serviço em 48 horas eles vão mandar outra pessoa no meu lugar!" elucidou, com seu semblante perfeito contorcendo-se em agonia, por pouco não chorando.

Claire não foi capaz de manter-se impassível diante do que estava vendo. Owen Grady, o orgulhoso e presunçoso assassino número um de Nova York estava  _implorando_ , desesperado, querendo protegê-la a qualquer custo. Ninguém nunca havia demonstrado tanto zelo com ela assim antes.

"Se acalma, okay?" ela tentou fazê-lo relaxar, igualmente tocando-o no rosto, apreciando a sensação da barba por fazer dele pinicando suas mãos, e logo percebendo o quanto havia sentido falta daquilo "Vai ficar tudo bem... Ninguém vai me matar. Confie em mim." garantiu, adquirindo um tom de doçura.

O ex-militar voltou a discordar, entretanto "Desculpe, mas eu não sei se vou conseguir suportar. Não vou suportar se o pior acontecer a você e ao nosso filho." uma lágrima espessa enfim rolou de seus olhos e a agente Dearing sentiu-se derretendo por dentro, querendo puxar o rosto dele para junto se seu peito e aconchegá-lo ali, feito um cachorrinho.

“Owen, eu...” ela apenas suspirou, no entanto, sem saber o que dizer.

Ele segurou os pulsos dela, espremendo as pálpebras e deixando o choro correr livre "Eu te amo, Claire... Não quero te perder." confessou, fazendo a pulsação da investigadora intensificar-se. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia que a amava.

“Eu também te amo, Owen.” ela não resistiu em devolver e, de súbito, seus lábios estavam sendo tomados, a língua sentindo o sabor salgado de lágrimas.

Ela deixou-se ser abraçada pela cintura, colando seu peito no dele e agarrando-o pelo pescoço, enquanto afundavam suas bocas cada vez mais uma na outra.

Duas semanas. Por duas semanas, Claire havia fingido para si mesma que estava ótima sem Owen em sua vida, sem seus braços fortes em torno dela, sem seus beijos asfixiantes, sem seu cheiro de macho perfumado intoxicando-a e sua voz rouca dizendo obscenidades ao pé de seu ouvido, deixando-a tesa. Agora, entretanto, ali agarrada a ele, a ruiva percebia o quanto havia sido tola em acreditar que conseguiria, um dia, deixar de sentir falta de tudo aquilo, deixar de sentir falta  _dele_.

Owen havia se tornado um vício, um vício delicioso que ela não queria superar. E entrementes os dois se perdiam nos lábios um do outro, a agente percebeu-se imensamente grata em tê-lo de volta.

O problema era que apenas alguns beijos jamais seriam suficientes para aplacar a saudade que a machucara por todos aqueles dias. Sendo assim, ela moveu-se em direção à sua mesa, empurrando o material de escritório que havia ali para o canto, e se sentou na beirada. Ainda com a boca atada na dele, suspendeu a saia plissada que vestia, trazendo o criminoso pelo traseiro para o espaço entre suas pernas trêmulas.

“Claire...” meio zonzo, o nova-iorquino apartou o beijo para sussurrar, e ela levou os dentes ao lóbulo da orelha dele, mordendo-o “Tem certeza que você não vai ser demitida se for pega fazendo isso?” ele quis saber, soltando um gemido no que ela esfregou-se em suas virilhas.

“ _Se_  eu for pega, serei demitida, sim...” ela murmurou de volta, seus dedos indo lhe soltar o cinto e abrir as calças, enquanto o beijava e o mordiscava na jugular.

As mãos de Owen voltaram a ganhar vida e desceram dos ombros dela para seus quadris, trazendo a saia mais para cima e capturando sua roupa íntima. Claire ajudou-o a descer a peça rendada até seus tornozelos, e largou-a sobre uma das cadeiras. Depois, arredou a barra da  _boxer_  que ele usava, apenas o suficiente para que seu membro saltasse para fora, ereto e pulsante, na direção dela. Ela queria ter tempo chupá-lo – chegou a salivar com a lembrança de seu gosto – mas tempo era algo que eles tinham pouco naquela tarde e ela precisava aliviar logo a ansiedade que lhe queimava entre as coxas.

“Vem, Owen.” suplicou então, olhando-o nos olhos e flexionando mais os joelhos, colocando-se em posição para ser penetrada “Eu não aguento esperar mais.” choramingou.

Os dedos do amante se enfiaram no espaço entre eles e a alisaram, testando sua umidade e confirmando que ela já estava mais do que pronta para recebê-lo.

“Por que você faz isso comigo, mulher? Por que me deixa louco de desejo assim?” ele indagou ofegante, franzindo o cenho, enquanto se enfiava nela devagar, centímetro após centímetro.

Os cílios de Claire flutuaram e ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, degustando a sensação de estar sendo preenchida por ele de novo, travando-o por dentro.  _Tão quente... Tão grande... Tão duro..._  Como havia aguentado duas semanas sem aquilo, não saberia dizer.

“Eu faço porque você gosta.” replicou murmurante, em seguida tendo que morder os lábios para não gemer alto, no que Owen passou a meter, rápido e com força, suas mãos grossas prendendo-a junto dele pelas ancas, de uma maneira que Claire sabia que ia deixar marcas arroxeadas mais tarde em sua pele branquinha.

Não demorou quase nada e ela pode sentir um ligeiro orgasmo se formando em seu peito. De repente, porém, os dois ouviram batidas leves na porta.

Owen estancou no lugar e os dois trocaram um olhar arregalado.

“S-sim?” a agente resfolegou.

“ _Claire? Sou eu...”_ ouviu a voz de Zara dizer  _“Estou indo buscar um café na Starbucks, você quer alguma coisa de lá?”_  perguntou a jovem agente, do outro lado mesmo, após a parceira não ter feito menção de mandá-la entrar.

O casal soltou o ar preso nos pulmões e o ex-militar voltou a se mover, só que bem devagar desta vez, como quando fazia amor com ela ao invés de simplesmente trepar.

“Hoje não, Zara. Obrigada!” a agente federal gritou em resposta, se esforçando ao máximo para que seu tom de voz soasse neutro e não denunciasse que ela tinha algo como um Deus da Luxúria gostoso enterrado fundo em seus meios, fazendo-a contorcer-se de prazer naquele exato momento.

 _“Tem certeza? Você não comeu nada o dia todo...”_  a novata insistiu, preocupada.

O homem entre suas pernas lhe lançou um olhar zangado, mas a grávida ignorou-o.

“Eu estou bem! Assim que tiver um tempinho, irei comer. Prometo!” respondeu então, para ambos.

 _“Está certo.”_  eles ouviram Zara bufar contra a porta, assentindo  _“Se mudar de ideia, me liga!”_ acresceu, e a outra soltou um ‘Okay’ meio seco, logo percebendo a colega se afastar, o som de seus saltos no corredor ficando mais longe.

“Anda pulando refeições, Agente Dearing?” o suspeito provocou-a num tom repreensivo, retomando as investidas impiedosas aos poucos, indo apertar seus seios sob a blusa e levando-a a fechar as pernas entorno da cintura dele.

Claire deixou o corpo tombar para trás e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa “Pare de fazer perguntas e me faça gozar logo, Sr. Grady...” demandou, encarando-o com volúpia.

E dando um sorrisinho de canto, Owen obedeceu.

Eles atingiram o clímax quase juntos, minutos depois, abafando os urros um do outro, e ficaram de testa colada arfando sem fôlego por algum tempo, antes de conseguirem voltar a dizer alguma coisa.

“Como vocês dois têm passado?” o homem resolveu sondar, indo alisar carinhosamente a região do útero dela com uma das mãos.

A agente sentiu-se arrepiar inteira com o toque dele e a intensidade presente em sua voz. Ou, talvez, fosse apenas o fato de que ele ainda não havia se desvencilhado dela e era bom demais tê-lo dentro de si.

“Estamos bem, eu acho.” ela assentiu, pousando a mão sobre a dele “Tenho médico marcado para amanhã, aí vou poder dizer com mais certeza.” informou-o.

A atenção de Owen retornou para seu rosto “Posso ir com você?” pediu ele, de mansinho.

E, apesar da emoção que a acometeu em saber que ele queria participar daquela gestação, parte dela não conseguiu evitar preferir ser cautelosa.

“Owen... eu não sei se é uma boa ideia sermos vistos juntos, ainda mais entrando no consultório de um obstetra.” objetou, com cuidado para não magoá-lo.

Imediatamente, o homem deu um suspiro triste, e soltou-se dela de modo gentil, abaixando o olhar enquanto se afastava para reajeitar suas roupas.

“Claro, você toda razão. Que ideia idiota a minha.” anuiu, e Claire passou a se recompor também, pegando sua  _lingerie_ sobre a cadeira e vestindo-a “E quanto ao que eu te pedi antes? Você vai mesmo continuar em Nova York, mesmo sabendo que tem alguém querendo te ver assassinada?” o nova-iorquino decidiu retomar o assunto, voltando a encará-la, angustiado.

Claire andou até ele e abraçou-o, escondendo a cabeça em seu peito.

“Me perdoa, Owen. Mas sim, eu não posso sair agora. Não posso abandonar o caso e fugir, por mais que isso nos coloque em risco.” discorreu, com desagrado “Você só me ajudaria sob essa condição?” procurou saber.

As mãos dele subiram e desceram pelas costas dela, enquanto seus lábios lhe beijavam os cabelos.

“Não... Eu vou te ajudar, independente disso.” determinou, inspirando o ar profundamente “E quando o prazo que eles me deram chegar ao fim, eu vou proteger vocês, custe o que custar. Okay?” assegurou, apertando-a firme.

Claire ergueu o queixo, caçando os olhos dele “Não será necessário. Com o seu apoio e um pouco de sorte, vamos prender Horskins antes disso.” garantiu ela em resposta, sorrindo confiante.

O  _Raptor_  sorriu de volta, com cara meio de bobo apaixonado.

“Isso significa que você já tem um plano em mente?” indagou, curioso.

A agente fez ar de mistério “Algumas partes, pelo menos.” confidenciou, dando um beijo sugado nos lábios dele “Posso esperar você no meu apartamento hoje, depois da meia-noite, para me ajudar a desenvolvê-lo melhor?” convidou em tom libidinoso.

“Pode.” Owen prontamente aprovou “Estarei lá, mas não  _só_  pelo plano...” rebateu da mesma forma, dando nela mais um beijo demorado.

“Eu não esperava mesmo que você fosse  _só_  pelo plano.” Claire confessou, degustando a língua dele por mais alguns minutos, antes de mandá-lo ir embora, por segurança.

Tudo o que ela mais queria era que o tempo voasse, e aquela noite chegasse o quanto antes fosse possível.

***


	4. Capítulo 4

**

Owen saiu do banho e parou perante o espelho, desembaçando a superfície com a mão.

Queria verificar porque suas costas vinham ardendo desde aquela manhã quando em contato com a água morna do chuveiro e, embora ele já tivesse uma boa ideia do motivo, o que viu ali o surpreendeu e o fez sorrir ao mesmo tempo.

Sim, havia sido uma noite incrível, e o ex-militar não podia condenar a mulher por tê-lo arranhado tanto e com tanta força, visto que ela também devia estar cheia de pequenas marquinhas em sua pele de porcelana. E não eram apenas as costas dele que estavam daquela maneira, seu peitoral tinha sinais de mordidas e chupões, assim como seu abdome. Isso sem falar nos ombros e nos glúteos.

Em suma, a ruiva tinha marcado-o inteiro, deixando provas físicas de que aquele sexo de reconciliação não havia sido um mero sonho maravilhoso, daqueles que ele tinha com ela às vezes, fazendo-o acordar no meio da madrugada duro e necessitado de alívio.

Por fim, o homem deixou o banheiro, dando um bocejo longo e desejando poder cair em sua cama, já que quase não havia descansado nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Depois de se encontrar com Claire no apartamento dela e passar mais de uma hora fazendo-a  gemer e gritar o nome dele sobre os lençóis, o casal conversou bastante a respeito dos planos da agente para prender Hoskins, o qual incluía usar o assassino como agente duplo para promover um flagrante. Sendo assim, quando foram dormir já era madrugada alta, mas a grávida acordou antes de nascer do sol, sentindo enjoos.

Obviamente, o pai da criança ficou acordado com ela, mantendo-a abraçada junto dele e alisando suas costas, esperando o mal estar passar. Depois, foi lhe preparar o café da manhã, enquanto ela se arrumava para o trabalho.

O ponto alto do seu dia, contudo, veio à tarde, quando ele teve a ideia de disfarçar-se para ir se encontrar com a agente na consulta ao obstetra – ele arranjou uma peruca de cabelos compridos, o qual prendeu com um elástico, e colocou por cima um boné dos  _Yankees,_ colando também um espesso cavanhaque falso ao redor da boca. Nem a própria Claire o reconheceu de primeira, vestido com uma camisa xadrez e calça jeans surrada, parecendo um lenhador do jeito que estava.

E foi assim que Owen pode ver a imagem e ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do bebê deles, através do aparelho de ultrassom, enquanto segurava e beijava a mão da futura mamãe entre as suas.

Ele precisou conter as lágrimas que brotaram em seus olhos, não querendo chorar de novo na frente dela.

Agora, já passava das dez da noite e o matador de aluguel terminava de se arrumar para sair, colocando uma jaqueta de couro e ajeitando os cabelos. 

Satisfeito, ele pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem para a agente Dearing.

**"Saindo de casa agora. Tudo pronto aí?"**

**"Sim. Já estamos posicionados."**  ela avisou.

 **"Ótimo. Conseguiu dormir?"** ele quis saber, visto que depois da consulta, a investigadora havia tirado a tarde de folga para descansar.

 **"O tanto quanto meu nervosismo permitiu."** disse ela. 

 **"Espero que tenha jantado direito, pelo menos."** ele retrucou.

 **"Quer parar de falar comigo como se eu fosse criança? Que coisa!"** Claire mandou em protesto.

Owen deu uma risadinha, antes de começar a digitar de novo  **"Bom, você não é criança, mas está gerando uma. E só pela sua resposta, já vi que não comeu como deveria."** repreendeu-a.

A mulher lhe enviou alguns  _emojis_  rolando os olhos, o que fez Owen rir de novo  **"Pare de pensar um pouco no bebê e concentre-se em tudo o que tem que fazer, Sr. Grady. E tenha MUITO cuidado, okay?"**  

 **"Okay, Agente Dearing. Mas se eu não sobreviver, lembre-se: foi você que me convenceu a entrar nessa."** digitou o homem, com um sorriso traquinas no rosto.

 **"Como é que é?"**  a agente rapidamente replicou.

 **"Brincadeira. Eu vou ficar bem. Relaxa."** finalizou ele e, em seguida, guardou o aparelho no bolso.

Seu encontro com Hoskins havia sido marcado no bar de um dos hotéis mais caros de  _Manhattan_. O assassino tinha uma escuta eletrônica presa na parte interna da gola de sua camisa, para que a investigadora pudesse ouvir e gravar tudo o que conversassem do furgão onde estava escondida com outros agentes. No entanto, Owen não poderia ouvi-la, algo que ele considerava ótimo. Afinal, ter a voz dela em seu ouvido o tiraria totalmente do foco daquela operação.

Ele diminuiu o passo ao aproximar-se da entrada do hotel e respirou um pouco mais fundo, silenciando suas emoções. Aquilo era algo que havia aprendido em seus vários anos servindo à Marinha, e ele sempre usava essa técnica quando estava prestes a realizar um de seus trabalhos.

Ao adentrar o bar, encaminhou-se para uma das portas ao fundo, que dava acesso a uma área privativa, usada pelo mafioso para seus encontros de negócios. Ele foi recebido por um capanga, que o revistou dos pés à cabeça, se certificando de que ele não carregava nenhuma arma. Depois, foi liberado para entrar.

Owen viu Hoskins sentado numa das últimas mesas, fumando um charuto e trajando um terno  _Armani,_ além de colar, pulseira, anéis e um relógio de ouro reluzente, que chamavam bastante a atenção. Ele estava acompanhado de duas mulheres vulgarmente atraentes e alguns homens de confiança, além de três outros capangas, todos grandalhões.

Um dos capangas reparou na chegada do assassino e cochichou no ouvido do mafioso, que logo fez um aceno para que o Grady se aproximasse.

“Sr. Hoskins.” o ex-militar esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Vejam só, se não é o  _Raptor_  em pessoa!" disse o Chefe do Crime, apertando a mão dele "Devo confessar que estranhei quando soube que queria conversar comigo... Afinal, em todos esses anos que você trabalha para nós, nos encontramos pessoalmente poucas vezes, não foi?" observou com sua falsa simpatia.

 _Isso é porque eu tenho nojo da sua cara_. O atirador apenas pensou, logo sorrindo falsamente também e sentando-se diante do homem.

“Fato. O problema é que as circunstâncias mudaram recentemente.” respondeu, aceitando o copo de uísque que foi colocado por um garçom para ele e dando um gole.

Vince deu mais um trago em seu charuto “Verdade? E o que mudou?” dissimulou, com seu sorriso de canto infame.

Owen pegou o envelope azul que recebera na manhã anterior e jogou sobre a mesa “Isso aqui.” indicou, e o chefe nem chegou a abrir a correspondência, dando a entender de que já sabia do ele estava falando “Eu não vou apagar uma renomada Agente Federal pela mesma grana que os outros, Sr. Hoskins.” afirmou, fazendo cara de ultraje.

O mafioso deu uma risada alta “Ah, então é isso? Você veio discutir seu preço? Não acha um pouco ganancioso da sua parte,  _Raptor_? Depois de todo o dinheiro que eu já lhe paguei...” gesticulou, fingindo estar ofendido também.

Sacudindo de leve a cabeça, o nova-iorquino riu consigo mesmo “Você me pagou para tirar concorrentes do seu caminho, senhor.” lembrou-o, sutilmente “Toby Wheaton, Eli Mills, Ted Levine... Todos estão dormindo com os peixes no fundo do Rio Hudson nesse momento, conforme o senhor me contratou para fazer e assim poder assumir o mercado que era deles. Sua área de atuação triplicou na cidade, por minha causa... Não venha me dizer que não foi um investimento bem feito.” contrapôs, cheio de razão “Agora, dar cabo de agentes do FBI desse nível chama muita atenção... Se eu for preso algum dia, minhas chances de pegar prisão perpétua aumentam consideravelmente, e eu não vou correr esse risco se não valer muito a pena.” concluiu.

Um instante de silêncio se fez na mesa, em que Hoskins ficou escrutinando o matador perante si com um de seus sorrisinhos maléficos. Owen não recuou. Sabia bem o que estava ele fazendo.

“Está bem,  _Raptor_. É justo.” condescendeu ele “Me fale o seu preço.” gesticulou novamente, impaciente.

O assassino deu de ombros, com certa humildade “O dobro está bom para mim.” revelou, fazendo o mafioso soltar uma risada alta.

“Você só pode estar brincando, homem! A  _vadia_  nem vale tudo isto!” retrucou, esbravejando, e Grady precisou travar a mandíbula para se controlar ao ouvi-lo referir-se à mãe do filho dele daquele jeito.

 _Fica frio._  Falou para si mesmo.

“Não vale?” ele perguntou com sarcasmo “Estranho o senhor dizer isso, porque eu ouvi dizer que foi ela quem prendeu o Dr. Wu, além de meia dúzia dos seus homens... Não foi?” fez uma pausa para beber o uísque e molhar a garganta “Francamente, pelo o que eu entendi, a ruiva pode até ser uma vadia, mas é boa no que faz. E eu não acho que o senhor deveria subestimá-la.” usou toda sua capacidade de atuação para rebater, prosseguindo “ _Mas_ , se quiser também contratar outra pessoa no meu lugar, pagando mais barato, eu vou entender. Só não se esqueça de que nós temos um acordo de cavalheiros, o qual inclui exclusividade. Se pagar  _outros_  para fazer os  _meus_  serviços, eu posso começar a fazer serviços para  _outros_ também, e aí...” deixou vago no ar, sabendo que o chefe não ia querer isso. Não ia querer ter o melhor assassino de Nova York trabalhando para seus rivais.

O olhar do mafioso não parecia mais tão amistoso agora.

“Está me chantageando,  _Grady_? É isso?” até o tom de sua voz mudou “Se esqueceu de que eu já paguei pela cabeça de alguns homens antes, por muito menos?” ameaçou-o.

Owen não moveu um músculo sequer, embora soubesse que estava mesmo diante do Diabo em pessoa, um criminoso sanguinário, que só pensava em poder e dinheiro.

“Pode mandar quem quiser atrás de mim, senhor, sem problemas. Só esteja ciente de que vai haver outro banho de sangue em  _Manhattan_ , como o que aconteceu há três anos.” mencionou a última vez que tentaram capturar ele numa emboscada. Onze dos melhores soldados da máfia italiana haviam sido mortos.

Hoskins mudou de postura de novo, na mesma hora.

“Muito bem. Vamos ser práticos, então.” optou por ceder “Como você vai querer esse dinheiro todo? Transferência bancária? Barras de ouro?” passou a sugerir.

“Dinheiro vivo. Metade agora, a propósito.” o Raptor cortou-o, seriamente, e o mafioso o encarou, incrédulo.

“O que o faz pensar que eu ando com tanto dinheiro assim no bolso?” questionou-o.

Como antes, o atirador demonstrou que não se importava “Eu sei que o senhor tem bem mais do que isso no cofre de seu escritório de fachada, que fica perto daqui. E eu estou com o resto da noite livre, então... Podemos ir lá agora, eu recebo minha parte, e amanhã de manhã a bela agente Dearing já terá passado desta para uma muito melhor.” comentou solenemente, como se dizer aquilo não lhe espremesse o coração.

E foi assim que, minutos mais tarde, Owen, Hoskins e mais dois capangas deixaram o hotel num dos luxuosos carros pretos da máfia.

**

A agente Dearing ouvia e gravava tudo do outro lado da linha, atenta a cada palavra. 

Seu coração batia nervosamente dentro do peito e, silenciosamente, ela rezava para que nada desse errado e ela não precisasse lidar com a dor e o arrependimento por ter colocado o amor de sua vida numa operação tão arriscada.

Minutos se passaram em silêncio, após o grupo ter entrado no carro e deixado o hotel, até que ela ouviu a voz do mafioso soar mais uma vez através da escuta, enquanto o furgão os seguia pelo rastreador colocado no relógio do assassino. 

 _“_ _Grady. Esse nome vem da sua família materna, não vem?”_  questionou o chefe, puxando conversa.

 _“Meu pai sumiu quando soube que minha mãe estava grávida. Nunca o conheci."_ o matador respondeu num tom vazio e, de súbito, algumas coisas começaram a fazer sentido para Claire. Ela não sabia muito a fundo sobre o passado de Owen, pois ele sempre se esquivava daquele tipo de pergunta.

 _“Entendo. Mas você também não tinha um bom relacionamento ela, pelo que eu soube."_ Hoskins voltou a dizer, curioso.

 _“_ _Precisamos mesmo falar disso?"_  Owen, como de costume, tentou escapar.

 _“_ _Eu gosto de detalhar o histórico dos homens que trabalham para mim, Sr. Grady._ " insistiu o mafioso, divertindo-se " _Isso me ajuda saber o quanto posso confiar neles._ " elucidou e, diante do silêncio do  _Raptor_ , decidiu prosseguir " _Enfim_ ,  _sua mãe trabalhava muito para te sustentar sem ajuda de ninguém e, quando não estava trabalhando, estava bêbada, por ser alcoólatra. Você se criou praticamente sozinho, nas ruas do Bronx, e mesmo assim manteve-se longe das más influências. Aos dezoito anos foi servir a marinha, para sair de casa, e lá ficou por doze anos. Teria envelhecido com uma bela carreira, se não tivesse largado tudo quando recebeu a notícia de que a Srta Grady havia sido assassinada durante um assalto. Foi quando você decidiu trabalhar para criminosos, matando criminosos, certo?”_ procurou confirmar.

 _“Parabéns. O senhor já pode escrever a minha biografia completa.”_ ironizou o assassino, e ela ouviu o mafioso rir.

 _“Eu conheço suas motivações também, Sr. Grady. Sei que na verdade você não quer assassinar essa Agente Federal e estava só colocando empecilhos para isso."_ pontuou, fazendo o estômago de Claire afundar-se _"É porque você nunca meteu uma bala em quem não julgasse merecedor, não é? Políticos corruptos, chefes de cartéis, líderes de gangues, tudo bem. Mas homens e mulheres da lei? Nunca. No fundo você se considera um justiceiro, fazendo pessoas más pagarem pelo assassinato da sua mãe. Será que é uma maneira de aliviar a culpa que te corrói por dentro, por tê-la abandonado?”_ analisou-o, surpreendendo a agente outra vez.

 _“Virou psicólogo agora, Sr. Hoskins?”_ o ex-militar voltou a escarnecer.

E, após uma risadinha, Hoskins prosseguiu pressionando-o.

 _“Ou será que o motivo de você não querer matar essa agente é porque tem um fraco por ruivas com rosto de anjo?”_ arriscou e, ao ouvir isso, Claire até prendeu a respiração. Estaria ele desconfiando de algo sobre os dois?

Pela escuta, ela ouviu o atirador suspirar.

 _“_ _Na verdade, eu prefiro loiras com rosto de diabas. Essa daí não faz o meu tipo."_  Owen mentiu em resposta, tão bem que até mesmo a mulher quase acreditou.

 _“_ _Chegamos, Chefe_." o capanga que estava dirigindo disse de súbito, e colocou fim à conversa.

A agente continuou escutando, seu furgão sendo estacionado a alguns metros do prédio antigo de seis andares onde eles haviam entrado. As equipes do FBI e do Departamento de Narcóticos da Polícia começaram então a cercar o perímetro.

Eles esperavam apenas o sinal da investigadora para invadir a sala e prender todos em flagrante. Já ela, esperava ansiosamente, pelo sinal de Owen.

**

Após saírem do elevador e seguirem por um longo e silencioso corredor, o assassino entrou, juntamente com os outros três homens, num enorme escritório escuro, porém ricamente , com móveis antigos.

Ele checou com os olhos todas as possíveis saídas e analisou suas chances. Claire havia dito que o ajudaria a escapar no meio da confusão, para que ele não fosse preso junto com Hoskins, no entanto, Owen queria fazer o possível para não encrencá-la mais do que já estava e planejava conseguir isso por ele mesmo.

“Belo quadro.” disse então, quando um dos capangas puxou a moldura da parede, exibindo o cofre que ficava atrás.

Era a senha que ele e Claire haviam criado. Elogiar alguma coisa. E dali para frente, as coisas aconteceram em alta velocidade.

Hoskins abriu o cofre e começou a tirar alguns bolos de dinheiro de dentro deste. Isso fez com que um de seus capangas se distraísse, permitindo a Owen virar-se e arrancar a arma da cintura dele rapidamente, em seguida apontando para a cabeça do mafioso.

“Mande seus homens colocar todas as armas no chão.  _Agora_.” ordenou, sério feito nunca.

Erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição, o chefe obedeceu com um aceno. Cuidadosamente, os dois capangas foram se desarmando e o matador chutou as pistolas deles para longe.

“O que é isso,  _Raptor_? Nós estamos do mesmo lado, lembra? O que você ganha me traindo?” questionou o refém, com um sorriso nervoso.

“Você está prestes a descobrir, Hoskins.” disse ele.

E, neste exato instante, eles ouviram o estrondo da porta da frente sendo derrubada.

“FBI! TODOS COM A MÃO NA CABEÇA!” era a voz da Agente Dearing, acompanhada de mais uma meia dúzia de agentes e policiais, invadindo o escritório.

Com outro movimento curto e preciso, Owen agarrou o mafioso pelo colarinho e colocou-o perante si, usando-o como escudo e encostando a ponta do revólver numa das têmporas dele.

“Ninguém se aproxima!” gritou de volta, em tom de aviso.

Claire parou a meio caminho, mantendo-o em sua mira com uma expressão tensa no rosto, embora ele  _soubesse_  que ela não ia atirar.

“Acabou para você também,  _Raptor_. Renda-se!” encenou ela, mas Owen já começava a andar para trás em direção à janela.

“Está tudo aí, Agente Dearing. Conforme o combinado.” indicou o cofre, ganhando tempo para mais alguns passos. Hoskins sacudiu-se de raiva ao entender o que havia acontecido, tentando sair do aperto do braço largo do assassino. Sem sucesso, todavia.

“Você fez um bom trabalho,  _Raptor_. Agora se entregue e venha conosco, okay?” ela insistiu, sem descer a mira nem por um instante sequer.

“Sinto muito, mas vou ter que recusar sua oferta.” foi a resposta do assassino.

E empurrando o mafioso com força na direção dela para confundi-la, ele se jogou contra a janela de vidro, caindo rolando na escada de incêndio lateral ao prédio e passando a descer esta apressadamente.

**

Claire tirou o bandido de sua frente e debruçou-se na janela, assistindo Owen se afastar, ágil feito uma sombra.

Alguns policiais, contudo, surgiram ao lado dela e abriram fogo contra ele, não conseguindo acertá-lo, entretanto. Pelo menos, não aparentemente.

“Cuidem dos outros! Eu vou atrás dele!” a ruiva decidiu-se, e pulou a janela também, tomando as escadas atrás do fugitivo.

Como num piscar de olhos, o ex-militar virou uma esquina, com ela ainda em seu encalço. A agente esperava apenas que, em algum momento, ele se lembrasse que ela estava grávida e não a fizesse correr muito mais.

Eles se encontraram em um beco, a três quarteirões de distância da cena de flagrante.

Ofegando por ar, a agente viu Owen parar contra uma enorme caçamba de lixo e, de súbito, apoiar-se nela para não cair.

Preocupada, ela adiantou-se até ele “Owen, você está bem?” perguntou, puxando-o pelo ombro, só então notando que o casaco de couro do matador estava ensopado de sangue “Owen!” ela desesperou-se e o viu cambalear de novo, apoiando-se nela.

“Calma, Agente Dearing. Foi de raspão. Eu vou sobreviver.” ele tentou tranquilizá-la, dando um sorriso fraco enquanto arfava, sem convencê-la, contudo.

“Tiros de raspão não sangram desse jeito, Grady!” rebateu ela, desesperada, passando o braço dele por sobre seu ombro “Vamos, vou te levar para o hospital.” indicou, puxando seu celular e procurando um táxi nas redondezas, mas o homem a impediu.

“Ficou louca? Eles vão me prender! Depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos...” discutiu, parecendo pálido e sem forças.

Claire fitou-o, quase em pânico “E o que eu devo fazer, então? Te deixar morrer?” retorquiu, e o viu sacudir a cabeça, com dificuldade.

“Hospital St. Francis. Eu tenho um amigo que é cirurgião, o nome dele é Barry, e hoje é dia dele como plantonista.” ofereceu o assassino “Coloque o endereço no seu GPS e me leve para lá, okay?” solicitou, com dificuldade.

“Está bem.” Claire assentiu, passando a fazer como ele pediu e acenando desesperada para o primeiro táxi que passou, entrando com Owen no banco de trás “Esse endereço aqui, motorista. E rápido, por favor!” mostrou a tela de seu celular para o taxista, que lançou um olhar desconfiado para os dois.

“A senhora sabe que esse lugar aí é um hospital veterinário, certo?” o condutor procurou confirmar, já arrancando com o carro.

“O quê? Hospital Veterinário? Owen!” ela vociferou para o homem que ia aos poucos escorregando em direção ao seu colo.

“Quantas vezes você já me chamou de cachorro, hein?” o nova-iorquino caçoou, com a voz grogue, usando o que restava de seu senso de humor “Acho que o um hospital veterinário virá bem a calhar...” completou. E, de súbito, Claire o viu desmaiar.

“Não não não, Owen! Acorda, Owen! Fica comigo, por favor!” segurou-o pelo queixo e sacudiu-o algumas vezes, estapeando suas bochechas de leve e começando a chorar.

Todas suas tentativas pareciam em vão, entretanto. E ao que tudo indicava, o belo assassino estava prestes a morrer em seus braços.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá leitores(as)! 
> 
> Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém com esse capítulo! Ele ficou um pouco grande demais na minha opinião, mas eu quis desenvolver um pouco mais do background do Owen, então, foi preciso. Me contem o que acharam, ta? 
> 
> Bjus!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo anterior: 
> 
> “O quê? Hospital Veterinário? Owen!” ela vociferou para o homem que ia aos poucos escorregando em direção ao seu colo. 
> 
> “Quantas vezes você já me chamou de cachorro, hein?” o nova-iorquino caçoou, com a voz grogue, usando o que restava de seu senso de humor “Acho que o um hospital veterinário virá bem a calhar...” completou. E, de súbito, Claire o viu desmaiar. 
> 
> “Não não não, Owen! Acorda, Owen! Fica comigo, por favor!” segurou-o pelo queixo e sacudiu-o algumas vezes, estapeando suas bochechas de leve e começando a chorar. 
> 
> Todas suas tentativas pareciam em vão, entretanto. E ao que tudo indicava, o belo assassino estava prestes a morrer em seus braços.

Baunilha.

Havia um cheiro familiar de baunilha próximo ao nariz dele, o que significava que tudo estava minimamente bem, ou  _mais ou menos_ em seu devido lugar, pelo menos. Sua cabeça latejava e seu ombro esquerdo latejava, no entanto, e ele estava deitado sobre algum tipo de superfície dura e fria, como metal, o que era bastante incômodo.

Por fim, aos poucos sua mente foi clareando a ponto dele conseguir se lembrar do que havia acontecido, embora tudo parecesse ainda muito confuso, seu raciocínio funcionando de maneira lenta.

“Claire?” Owen chamou então, num tom rouco, abrindo os olhos e fechando-os de novo, incomodado pela claridade que vinha das lâmpadas do teto.

As mãos da agente tocaram o rosto dele, alisando sua barba por fazer e subindo para seus cabelos.

“Oi, amor... Está tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui.” cochichou ela, indo beijar a testa dele e tentando acalmá-lo “Como você está se sentindo?” quis saber em seguida.

“Estranho.” o assassino respondeu “Estou zonzo... E o meu ombro está latejando." reclamou, meio grogue, e sentiu a mulher beijá-lo de novo, docemente.

"Eu sei. Vai ser assim por mais uns dias, mesmo com os analgésicos. A bala entrou pelas costas e saiu pelo tórax, por sorte não atingindo o pulmão. Além disso, você perdeu muito sangue, e a tontura deve ser efeito do sedativo que o Dr. Barry te deu. Ele disse que não tinha o que era próprio para humanos, então te aplicou um para cavalos." explicou ela, prosseguindo com os afagos nos cabelos dele.

Owen fitou-a, arregalando os olhos "Ele aplicou sedativo para cavalos em mim? Que filho da p..."

"Shhh..." a mulher dissuadiu-o a continuar "Estamos num hospital veterinário, o que você esperava?" rebateu ela. As íris verdes esmeralda dele encararam seu rosto de repente e, do nada, ele pareceu assombrado "O que foi?" Claire logo o interrogou.

"Caramba, Agente Dearing... como você está linda!" exclamou o homem, parecendo genuinamente pasmo.

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça, colocando os cabelos para trás das orelhas "Toda suja e desarrumada desse jeito? Depois de tanta correria para prender o Hoskins e trazer você para esse hospital, sangrando litros no meu colo? A última coisa que eu estou é linda, Owen." discordou dele, meio tímida.

"Tem razão... Você não está linda. Você está maravilhosa." ele voltou a dizer, com seu tom embriagado. 

Claire riu baixinho “É, pelo visto o Dr. Barry errou mesmo na dose do sedativo.” concluiu, beijando os lábios dele por um instante “Eu preciso chamá-lo, por fala nisso. Avisar que você acordou.” fez menção de se afastar, mas Owen, mesmo desorientado como estava, segurou-a pelo braço.

“Não vai, não... Fica aqui. Tem outras coisas que eu preciso te dizer.” arfou ele, meio trôpego com as palavras, mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos.

“Owen, você está  _literalmente_  drogado, não está nem raciocinando direito. Deixa para me falar o que quer que seja depois, quando se sentir melhor, okay?” a agente tentou convencê-lo.

O ex-militar, entretanto, percebeu que precisava aproveitar a coragem que estava sentindo naquele momento. Coragem de se abrir e expressar seus sentimentos. Algo que não era comum e nem fácil para ele no dia-a-dia.

“Eu estou pensando bem o suficiente... Apenas ouça.” insistiu, então.

A investigadora exalou o ar “Está bem, diga.”

O matador umedeceu os lábios, notando a boca seca “Eu quero que você saiba que... eu tenho consciência de que não mereço você.” começou, e a mulher rolou os olhos, ameaçando discordar.

“Owen...” ensaiou, mas ele cortou-a.

“Shh, me deixa continuar.” pediu com o dedo indicador perante os lábios “Enfim, eu sei que eu não presto para você, muito menos para ser pai do seu filho, porque você é toda incrível e forte e inteligente, e... Sei lá o que deu em você para querer ficar com criminoso feito eu, mas... Eu quero mudar, okay? Eu espero que algum dia vocês possam ter orgulho de mim. Resumindo, o que eu estou tentando dizer é que vou ser uma pessoa descente daqui para frente. E, quando eu conseguir me sentir digno o suficiente, vou te pedir em casamento. Combinado assim?” finalizou, ainda lânguido.

Claire o fitava, seus olhos agora úmidos “Combinado, Sr. Grady.” aprovou ela, se curvando para beijá-lo de novo e depois parando o rosto bem próximo do dele “E, só para constar, saiba que eu já fiquei bastante orgulhosa de você esta noite. Aposto que esse bebezinho aqui ficou também.” concluiu, alisando de leve a barriga reta.

Owen deu um sorriso largo, contente em saber disso. Depois, fechou os olhos e voltou a relaxar, enquanto a mulher ia buscar o médico.

Claire havia dito para o Dr. Barry que Owen tinha sido baleado por criminosos que ele ajudara a prender e, sendo ela uma agente do FBI como indicava seu distintivo, precisava continuar protegendo-o de uma possível retaliação por parte destes, por isso o trouxera até ali. Afinal, sistemas de hospitais podem ser facilmente hackeados e ela não queria correr o risco.

 O afroamericano surpreendeu-a ao dizer que já tinha ouvido falar dela através do amigo, apesar de não saber o seu nome, – Claire jamais poderia imaginar que o assassino comentasse com alguém sobre eles dois – além de saber também que ela estava grávida. Por fim, a agente aceitou o convite dele para que escondesse Owen no seu apartamento até o homem estar recuperado, afirmando que ficaria na casa de um de seus muitos irmãos.

Antes do dia amanhecer totalmente, então, eles o levaram para lá.

O apartamento, na verdade, tratava-se de um flat, somente uma sala ampla, cozinha americana e um banheiro pequeno. Nada além do necessário. Barry ajudou Claire a colocar Owen, ainda cambaleante, na cama e depois fez uma mochila para si.

“Fiquem à vontade e qualquer coisa me liguem, okay? Qualquer hora do dia ou da noite.” avisou aos dois, pronto para sair, apertando a mão do parceiro de corridas e indo cochichar em sua orelha “ _Não deixa essa escapar, cara. Ela é fantástica._ ” aconselhou com um sorriso de canto.

O nova-iorquino assentiu com a cabeça, concordando “Não vou deixar.” prometeu “Obrigado por tudo. Fico te devendo essa.” emendou, por fim.

Barry desproporcionou “Relaxa. Amigo é para essas coisas. E tenta não fazer nada estúpido nos próximos dias, só para variar.” aconselhou, marotamente, seguindo para a saída.

Claire também agradeceu ao médico, lhe dando um abraço, e fechou a porta no que ele deixou-os.

“Bem, então é isso. Você está com sede?” quis saber ela, voltando para o lado do amante na cama.

“Dependendo do tipo de cerveja que tiver na geladeira, estou sim.” o assassino gracejou.

A ruiva fez língua para ele “Vou trazer água para você.” rebateu e Owen bufou enquanto ela se afastava para a cozinha.

“Se você vai realmente bancar a enfermeira, podia pelo menos arranjar um uniforme branco, daqueles tipo  _sexy_ , sabe qual?” voltou a zombar, em tom sonolento.  

“Argh, me poupe de suas fantasias adolescentes, Grady.” ela contestou, segurando um sorriso, e logo retornou com uma garrafinha de água entre os dedos “Anda, tenta beber um pouco.” demandou, oferecendo-lhe o líquido. Owen achou melhor obedecer.

“Para sua informação, não há nada de errado fantasiar coisas interessantes com a própria namorada.” comunicou-a, entre um gole e outro. A agente fez cara de espanto.

“Eu sou sua namorada agora?”

O homem deu de ombros “A menos que você não queira...” fingiu não se importar, ainda que, por dentro, quisesse muito que ela aceitasse.

A ruiva sentou-se outra vez ao lado dele na cama e suspirou, indo correr os dedos em seus cabelos desarrumados “Eu quero. Quero muito.” declarou intensamente e, logo, se deixou puxar para um beijo tórrido.

Owen apreciou a sensação da língua dela se esfregando com força na dele, suas mãos delicadas indo emoldurar seu rosto. Não demorou muito, entretanto, e o ex-militar começou a se sentir zonzo como antes, os pulmões dando por falta de ar “Claire...” arfou contra boca dela, em tom de aviso.

“Eu sei, me desculpe. É que foi tão ruim ver você naquele estado... sangrando sem parar.” ela fez uma careta, como se a lembrança a machucasse.

“Hey, já passou... Não vai acontecer mais.” ele garantiu-lhe, esfregando a ponta do nariz no dela e alisando sua bochecha.

Eles trocaram mais um beijo afetuoso e ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, de testa colada, até que Claire voltou a falar.

“Vou ter que te deixar sozinho por algumas horas. Preciso passar em casa para pegar algumas roupas para nós, comprar os seus analgésicos e depois ir até o  _Bureau_  para dar uma satisfação do meu sumiço para o meu chefe.” comunicou-o, desanimada “Tente dormir mais um pouco, okay? Quanto mais você descansar, melhor. Prometo que volto com um daqueles  _burritos_  gigantes que você adora.” finalizou, fazendo-o sorrir.

“Você vai acabar ganhando o prêmio de ‘melhor namorada-enfermeira do mundo’ desse jeito.” brincou ele, e ela sorriu também.

“Fique bom logo, pois acho que vou querer trocar esse prêmio por  _outro_  tipo de recompensa.” provocou-o sedutoramente, mordendo-o no lábio.

Owen sentiu uma pontada entre as virilhas só de imaginar.

“Pega leve comigo, mulher. Eu estava numa mesa de cirurgia canina há menos de oito horas atrás...” pediu, arrebatado.

Claire apenas riu e não disse mais nada.

Ele acompanhou-a com os olhos enquanto ela pegava seu blazer e sua arma, vindo lhe dar mais um beijo antes de sair.

“Volto logo.” prometeu-lhe.

“Não precisa se preocupar.” ele devolveu.

E, sem muita dificuldade, assim que ela trancou a porta, ele caiu no sono novamente.

**

Cinco dias depois, Claire cavalgava Owen lentamente sobre o sofá-cama de Barry, escorrendo as unhas por seu abdome e fazendo o namorado gemer, delirando de prazer.

Ele custou a convencê-la de que já estava bem o suficiente para aquela atividade, enquanto assistiam Netflix na TV abraçados, já tarde da noite. A verdade era que ele já vinha babando de tesão por ela durante os dias que passaram juntos o tempo todo, vendo-a andar de um lado para o outro pelo flat só de shortinho e camiseta sem sutiã, cuidando dele.

A agente havia levado uma suspensão do FBI por ter incluído o assassino no plano de captura do mafioso, sem avisar ao Capitão Masrani. Todavia, ela não se importara nem um pouco com isso, visto que havia encerrado com chave de ouro o maior caso  de sua carreira e contava com Zara para cobri-la agora. Na verdade, tinha achado ótimo poder dedicar todo seu tempo para Owen e descansar junto dele. Haviam sido dias tão bons, que até seus enjoos tinham melhorado.

Agora, ele estava ali enfiado entre suas coxas, ardendo febrilmente contra sua pele, entrando e saindo dela, deliciosamente. Uma de suas mãos a agarrava no seio e a outra a apertava na cintura, que já ia ficando cada dia mais larga. Por vez ou outra, Claire abria os olhos e checava os pontos no ombro dele, para confirmar se estavam intactos. Contudo, estes vinham cicatrizando muito bem e Owen não reclamava mais deles, sendo assim, a agente permitiu-se relaxar e curtir a sensação que estar unida ao homem de sua vida lhe causava.

E esta era simplesmente extraordinária.

"Claire... Não para, meu amor. Não para..." ela ouviu-o suplicar num tom murmurante, ofegante, afundando a cabeça nas almofadas, e soube que ele estava perto de querer gozar.

"Oh, Owen... Você não tem ideia do quão gostoso é ter você assim..." disse à ele então, acelerando as ondulações de seus quadris e sentindo seu clímax se formar também.

O ex-assassino pareceu querer dizer algo em resposta, mas só conseguiu gemer. Os dois ficaram se amando por mais algum tempo, até que um orgasmo forte emergiu da garganta da ruiva, fazendo-a gritar o nome dele. Ao ouvi-la, Owen não resistiu mais e se contorceu, enquanto se esvaziava dentro da mulher de sua vida, chorando o nome dela também.

Claire curvou-se para frente, apoiando-se acima dele com as mãos sobre o sofá e esperou ambos reganharem o fôlego, antes de voltar a falar.

"Acho que isso comprova que você já está ótimo e que podemos devolver o apartamento para o Barry." ponderou, satisfeita e chateada ao mesmo tempo.

"Tem razão." o namorado arfou, com desagrado, alisando os cabelos dela "Eu só não gosto do que isso significa." disse em seguida, e a investigadora ergueu o rosto para fitar os lindos olhos dele.

"Eu também não, amor. Mas é necessário." expôs, inclinando-se para beijá-lo, sofregamente.

Eles haviam combinado que, quando Owen se recuperasse, ele desapareceria de Nova York por algumas semanas, até a poeira da prisão de Hoskins abaixar e não haver mais o perigo de haver capangas dele à sua procura.

Depois, Claire ia pedir uma licença do FBI e se encontrar com ele na cidade de  _Madison_ , capital do  _Wiscosin_ , onde sua irmã Karen morava. E lá, finalmente ela poderia ter o bebê deles em paz e em segurança.

"Vai passar rápido e logo nós três vamos estar juntos de novo, não vai?" Owen quis confirmar, amargurado, com as mãos afagando a região do útero dela.

A agente deu um sorriso pálido, e depositou mais um beijo longo nos lábios dele.

"Vai sim." garantiu-lhe, na sequência.

E querendo poder dormir uma última noite abraçada ao namorado, Claire soltou-se dele e se aconchegou em seu peito, sentindo seus braços fortes envolvendo-a, com um suspiro triste.

Ninguém disse mais nada, e o sono de ambos custou a vir pela primeira vez, após aquelas cinco noites.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá leitores(as)! Vamos chegando agora ao nosso penúltimo capítulo. No próximo já dou o desfecho para poder começar outra AU deste casal lindo! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e não se esqueçam de comentar!  
> Um beijão pra vcs!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo anterior:   
> "Vai passar rápido e logo nós três vamos estar juntos de novo, não vai?" Owen quis confirmar, amargurado, com as mãos afagando a região do útero dela. 
> 
> A agente deu um sorriso pálido, e depositou mais um beijo longo nos lábios dele. 
> 
> "Vai sim." garantiu-lhe, na sequência. 
> 
> E querendo poder dormir uma última noite abraçada ao namorado, Claire soltou-se dele e se aconchegou em seu peito, sentindo seus braços fortes envolvendo-a, com um suspiro triste. 
> 
> Ninguém disse mais nada, e o sono de ambos custou a vir pela primeira vez, após aquelas cinco noites.

**

Era Dia de Ação de Graças, mas Claire Dearing não se sentia nem um pouco animada em relação à data festiva.

Sentada numa poltrona com um livro sobre desafios da maternidade largado em seu colo, a agente federal observava o cair da neve através da vidraça da janela de seu quarto, notando o cheiro de peru assado sendo preparado, vindo do andar de baixo. 

Ela não sentia apetite, todavia, e aquele estado melancólico tinha se tornado uma constante em sua vida nas últimas semanas, todas as tentativas de Karen ou de seus sobrinhos para arrancar uma gargalhada dela se mostrando infrutíferas. 

Claire apenas suspirava e alisava a barriga saliente, imersa no sentimento de saudade.

Seis semanas, seis longas semanas se passaram desde que estivera com Owen pela última vez. Podia não parecer muito para as outras pessoas, contudo, para ela não estava sendo nada fácil, ainda mais com suas emoções tão fragilizadas pela gravidez. Ela desejava fervorosamente ter o namorado de novo junto de si, ter seus lábios sorvendo os dela, seus braços em torno de seu corpo, prendendo-a junto dele. Desejava ouvir sua risada, sentir seu gosto, seu cheiro e o calor de sua pele. Seus seios chegavam a doer pela falta dos toques da língua dele e seus meios ardiam de vontade de tê-lo de novo enterrando-se ali, de maneira insaciável.

E o pior de tudo era que aquele sofrimento não tinha data certa para ter fim.

O ex-assassino havia desaparecido do mapa, conforme ela pediu que ele fizesse, sem deixar rastros, e eles não podiam sequer se comunicar muito pelo celular, para não serem interceptados pelo FBI. As duas vezes que se falaram e se viram, haviam sido através do velho  _Skype_ , num cybercafé do centro de  _Madison,_ e isso já fazia mais de dez dias. Claire nem tinha certeza de que ele continuava vivo a essa altura, e pensar nessa possibilidade a fazia estremecer inteira.

"Claire?" ela ouviu a voz de Karen chamá-la de súbito, interrompendo suas ruminações, e olhou na direção da porta "Vamos descer um pouco, por favor? Papai já deve estar chegando e ele não vai gostar nada de te ver assim." arrazoou a irmã mais velha.

A ruiva suspirou, desanimada "Está bem." anuiu, levantando-se e deixando o livro de lado.

Ela seguiu a loira até a cozinha, procurando algo para fazer e, assim, distrair sua cabeça. Estava terminando de decorar a sobremesa, quando a campainha tocou.

"Deve ser o papai." Karen animou-se para ir atender.

Claire lavou as mãos e esfregou o rosto, se preparando para disfarçar o próprio humor. Depois da morte de sua mãe devido a um câncer, há cinco anos, aquele estava sendo o pior período de sua vida, porém, o bondoso Sr. Dearing não precisava saber disso.

Ela assustou-se ao reparar uma voz masculina diferente vinda da sala, entretanto, perguntando se era ali que ela morava.

"Owen?" correu para a entrada, ainda não acreditando no que ouvia "Owen!" exclamou emocionada ao pegar o namorado parado junto à porta, seus cabelos salpicados pela neve e o semblante cansado, carregando uma mochila no ombro.

"Olá, Agente Dearing." ele usou o cumprimento da época em que ainda eram apenas criminoso e investigadora ao vê-la, dando junto um sorriso apaixonado.

E, sem esperar mais, a mulher correu e pulou em seu pescoço, sendo imediatamente abraçada com força.

"Você voltou para mim..." ela murmurou rente ao ouvido dele, custando a acreditar que ele estavam mesmo juntos de novo.

"É claro que eu voltei." devolveu o nova-iorquino, procurando os lábios dela "Eu sempre vou voltar para você." declarou num cochicho antes de beijá-la, intensamente.

Claire sentiu-a a ponto de chorar enquanto saboreava o gosto da boca dele, suas mãos segurando-o no rosto, com medo que desaparecesse. Os dois só pararam o beijo quando Karen soltou um  _huh-hum_  alto com a garganta, chamando a atenção de ambos.

"Você não vai deixar o seu namorado entrar e apresentar ele para a sua família, irmã?" quis saber ela, e o casal deu um sorriso sem graça.

"Claro que vou." respondeu a agente, tentando se recompor da emoção de reencontrá-lo e fazendo como a mais velha pediu. 

Owen deixou sua mochila num canto e foi cumprimentar Karen e seu marido, Scott, além de Gray e Zach, sobrinhos de Claire, enquanto ela os apresentava. Minutos mais tarde, o pai das duas mulheres chegou e o ex-militar pode ser apresentado a ele também, ficando um pouco tímido de início, mas logo conquistando o 'sogro' ao contar que também gostava de jogar golfe às vezes.

Aquele seria o primeiro de muitos Dias de Ação de Graças que os dois passariam juntos, Claire pode sentir quando Owen sentou-se ao lado dela para comer, discretamente entrelaçando seus dedos embaixo da mesa.

Finalmente, o inverno havia sido dissipado de seu coração e a mulher não poderia estar mais feliz.

**

Naquela mesma data, no ano passado, o assassino de aluguel número um de Nova York havia ido a uma festa num bar, tomado vários  _shots_  de tequila e acordado no dia seguinte com uma enorme dor de cabeça, rodeado por duas mulheres nuas, das quais ele não fazia ideia dos nomes.

De lá para cá, muita coisa – mas muita coisa  _mesmo_  – havia mudado.

Agora, o ex-militar soltava-se das coxas da agente federal que o perseguira durante meses, tentando colocá-lo atrás das grades, e rolava ofegando para o lado dela, sentindo-se totalmente satisfeito após gozarem juntos, gemendo contra a boca um do outro.

Ficar tanto tempo longe de Claire havia sido uma das coisas mais difíceis que já tivera que fazer em sua vida, e ele não aguentava mais esperar o momento de ir procurá-la, a ponto da ansiedade lhe tirar o sono. Mas, enfim, Hoskins tinha ido a julgamento, condenado à prisão perpétua, deixando de ser uma preocupação. E, assim que soube do veredicto, Owen comprou uma passagem para  _Madison_  e correu para encontrar a namorada.

“Eu senti  _tanto_  a sua falta... Você não faz nem ideia do quanto.” disse ele, voltando a beijá-la. Uma, duas, três vezes seguidas.

“Acredite, eu  _faço_  ideia.” a investigadora rebateu, sorrindo radiante, parecendo tão realizada quanto ele.

Os dois se abraçaram e ficaram de peito colado por mais alguns instante, até que Owen não resistiu mais e precisou escorregar o corpo sobre a cama para beijar e afagar a barriga dela.

“Ele cresceu bastante, hein?” comentou arrebatado, com os lábios sobre o útero da mulher, a qual corria os dedos por seus cabelos, carinhosamente.

“Na verdade, não é  _ele_. É  _ela_.” Claire corrigiu-o.

Sentindo-se pego de surpresa, Owen ergueu os olhos verdes para fitá-la no rosto “Uma menina? Tem certeza?” procurou saber, percebendo o coração palpitar mais forte de alegria. Nunca poderia ter imaginado que ficaria tão eufórico assim ao saber que teria uma filha.

A namorada sorria de uma orelha à outra “Sim, deu para ver no ultrassom que eu fiz há três dias.” confirmou. E por alguns segundos, o homem não conseguiu dizer nada, sua mente tomando tempo para processar a informação.  _Eu vou ser pai de uma garotinha..._ Repetia para si mesmo. Caramba, será que ele não estava era sonhando?

“Precisamos escolher um nome.” soltou então, do nada.

A ruiva fez uma expressão travessa “Eu meio que já andei pesquisando e, de todos, o que eu mais gostei foi Maisie. O que você acha?” inquiriu-o.

O ex-criminoso parou para pensar “ _Maisie._ ” pronunciou e, subitamente, sentiu a pequena chutar sob seu toque. Tanto ele quanto Claire se sobressaltaram, maravilhados “Ela já tinha feito isso antes?” indagou o namorado.

“Não! É a primeira vez.” Claire respondeu, num tom emotivo “Acho que ela gostou de como o nome soou na sua voz.” ponderou, exultante, com a mão sobre a dele.

Owen desejou ser capaz de parar o tempo e ficar preso com as duas naquele instante para sempre. Jamais havia imaginado que tamanha felicidade pudesse existir.

"Obrigado, Claire." se pegou dizendo para ela.

Os olhos cor de oceano da futura mamãe cintilavam na direção dele "Pelo que, Sr. Grady?" ela gracejou, e o homem suspirou antes de responder.

"Por tudo.” ele retorquiu da mesma forma “Por ter mudado a minha vida. Por ter  _me_  mudado." esclareceu, subindo outra vez o corpo para alcançar sua boca, como antes.

"Tem sido um prazer.  _Mesmo_." Claire afirmou sobre os lábios dele, erguendo o joelho e prendendo-o pela cintura, roçando sua umidade na dureza que recomeçava a se formar entre suas virilhas.

"Eu te amo." ele sussurrou antes de tomá-la novamente.

"Eu também te amo." ela respondeu, entregando-se.

E daquele dia em diante, os dois prometeram nunca mais ficarem afastados.

**

Os meses seguintes praticamente voaram.

Com o dinheiro da venda de seu apartamento em Nova York, Owen comprou uma bela casa, no mesmo condomínio de Karen, e dois carros para eles. O quarto de Maisie foi todo mobiliado e decorado com o tema de ovelhinhas, e o ex-matador de aluguel começou a construir – com suas próprias mãos – uma casa na árvore para ela, no quintal.

Claire entrou em trabalho de parto numa noite chuvosa de abril e Owen correu para levá-la para o hospital. As horas de espera pareciam intermináveis, mas a agente estava aguentando a enorme dor com bastante coragem, sem dar escândalos. Ela apenas apertava com força a mão do namorado toda vez que uma nova contração a assolava, contorcendo-se de leve sobre o leito da enfermaria obstetrícia.

Tudo estava seguindo como o esperado, diziam os médicos e, antes do fim da madrugada, eles teriam a pequena Maisie em seus braços. Entretanto, repentinamente, o casal foi surpreendido pela entrada de um maluco no local, portando uma arma de fogo e procurando por uma enfermeira, fazendo as demais parturientes e seus acompanhantes se desesperarem.

“O nome dela é Jane! Onde ela está?" gritou o homem, visivelmente descontrolado, seu rosto úmido de suor e os esparadrapos que lhe prendiam a agulha do soro ainda pendurados em seu braço.

Owen precisou de alguns segundos para acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Parece que o perigo perseguia os dois! Sem perder tempo, então, ele reassumiu sua postura militar, colocando-se perante Claire e protegendo-a com o corpo.

“Calma aí, parceiro. Abaixe essa arma e nós vamos chamá-la para você, okay?” tentou convencer o maluco, num tom apaziguador e as palmas das mãos viradas para ele.

“Eu quero que a chamem AGORA!” o outro insistiu, sacudindo a pistola, irritado.

“Tudo bem. Apenas me dê a arma e tente se acalmar, pode ser? Você não quer machucar ninguém.” advertiu o ex-atirador, mantendo contato com os olhos e ganhando a confiança do cidadão.

Ele estava prestes a conseguir o que queria, quando dois seguranças do hospital surgiram na entrada, arfando e gritando, de maneira idiota “Parado aí ou a gente atira!”

Owen só faltou rolar os olhos diante do amadorismo daquela gente.

Obviamente, o homem ficou ainda mais nervoso, e começou a gritar de volta para que não se aproximassem, o suor escorrendo por sua testa. O nova-iorquino estava vendo a hora que ele ia perder a cabeça e apertar o gatilho, então decidiu agir rápido para evitar uma tragédia.

Em questão de segundos, ele avançou e agarrou os pulsos do outro, tirando a arma das mãos dele, e inutilizando-a. Com isso, os dois seguranças puderam chegar perto e prender o agressor.

Imediatamente, Owen voltou-se para a namorada, tentando esconder raiva que fumegava dentro de si.

"Você está bem?" quis saber dela, zonzo de preocupação, emoldurando seu rosto vermelho e exausto.

"Pensei que você fosse levar outro tiro." a investigadora ofegou, deixando a cabeça relaxar nos travesseiros.

"Isso não vai acontecer." o namorado prometeu, beijando sua testa com ternura.

Passado alguns minutos, durante os quais Owen ficou acalmando Claire, o diretor do hospital entrou na enfermaria, procurando por ele e pedindo para conversarem um minutinho no corredor.

"Sr. Grady, certo? Eu sou o Dr. Malcon. Gostaria muito de agradecê-lo pela ajuda." sorriu de forma encabulada, apertando sua mão.

Owen ainda tinha as narinas infladas e a mandíbula tensa "Vocês sabem que eu vou processar o hospital, não sabem?" comunicou, com o olhar crispando.

"Er... eu imaginava que o Sr. fosse dizer isso." acatou o diretor "Mas se eu puder fazer algo para ajudá-lo a pensar melhor a respeito..." ofereceu, na cara dura.

Owen bufou, apoiando as mãos nos quadris.

"Um cara totalmente fora de si apontou uma arma na direção da minha mulher em pleno trabalho de parto. Nada do que fizerem vai me fazer mudar de ideia." cuspiu, resoluto "Agora, se você puder me explicar como foi que aquele maluco chegou armado até aqui, eu agradeceria muito." exigiu.

Dr. Malcon deu um suspiro "Ele é um dos nossos pacientes da psiquiatria e tem uma paixão doentia pela enfermeira Jane. Ainda estamos investigando como ele foi capaz de conseguir aquela arma e fugir de seu andar." tentou desculpar-se.

"Bom, eu sei muito bem como ele foi capaz de tudo isso." falou o ex-criminoso, cruzando os braços perante o peito largo "A segurança desse hospital é uma merda, seus homens são mal treinados e suas câmeras estão ultrapassadas, posicionadas errado, de modo a deixar vários pontos cegos." indicou, apontando para o teto "Qualquer mané consegue invadir esse lugar e eu vou te dizer uma coisa: se algo de pior tivesse acontecido com a minha mulher e a minha filha, vocês iam ter muito mais com o que se preocupar do que um mero processo na justiça." ameaçou com a voz baixa, tocando o ombro do homem com o indicador.

"O Sr. parece entender bastante de segurança Sr. Grady." observou o doutor, engolindo seco "Já trabalhou com isso antes?" indagou.

"Eu era da Marinha e meu último trabalho também me exigia um pouco de conhecimento do ramo, então..." o nova-iorquino mentiu, desproporcionando "Agora, com a sua licença, tenho que voltar para o meu posto." preparou-se para sair, porém, Malcon interveio.

"Nosso último gerente de segurança pediu demissão do cargo e eu estou tendo dificuldades para encontrar outra pessoa. Caso o Sr. tenha interesse na vaga, por favor, me procure, sim?" pontuou, também se preparando para ir falar com os demais pacientes.

Owen fez uma pausa reflexiva "Vou pensar a respeito." afirmou, enquanto se afastava.

Talvez não fosse tão má ideia assim, arranjar um emprego descente naquele momento de sua vida.

**

Maisie Grady veio ao mundo junto com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã.

Claire sentiu a dor e a agonia serem substituídas pelo júbilo, ao segurar a filha pela primeira vez.

Ela podia notar que Owen chorava ao seu lado, beijando-lhe a têmpora, mas não conseguia desviar seus olhos da criança que resmungava inquieta em seus braços, linda e delicada feito uma flor do campo. Aos trinta e cinco anos de idade, a agente federal já tinha aberto mão da ideia de ter filhos, sempre colocando sua carreira em primeiro lugar. Porém, todos seus diplomas, todas as condecorações que ela havia recebido até então, pareciam futilidades comparadas àquela nova realização. E, só agora, ela conseguia entender o que era o amor infinito e incondicional do qual sua irmã tanto falava.

"Ela puxou o seu queixo..." observou, maravilhada, enfim mirando o namorado.

Owen tinha um sorriso abobado preso no rosto "Ela é perfeita, Claire. É a coisa mais perfeita que eu já vi." ele devolveu, indo beijar a mãozinha da filha.

"Quer segurá-la?" a investigadora ofereceu, pois sabia que ele devia estar aguardando ansioso por isso.

O ex-criminoso assentiu com a cabeça e, cuidadosamente, pegou o bebê, trazendo-a para junto de seu peito. Não era de se espantar que Maisie coubesse quase inteira nas palmas das mãos dele.

A maneira como Owen olhava para a pequena era de derreter o coração, ponderou Claire. Ele ia ser um pai incrível, ela era capaz de prever, talvez um pouco ciumento, mas, com toda a certeza, muito amoroso. E ela não poderia se considerar mais sortuda por estar formando uma família justamente com ele.

"Oi Maisie... Papai está tão feliz de conhecer você!" disse ele, fungando e sorrindo emocionado, e mamãe se pegou chorando junto, dando um suspiro longo.

Aquele era, sem dúvida, o dia mais fantástico de sua vida.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então é isso, leitores(as)! No próximo capítulo teremos o epílogo. Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando!


	7. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo anterior:   
> A maneira como Owen olhava para a pequena era de derreter o coração, ponderou Claire. Ele ia ser um pai incrível, ela era capaz de prever, talvez um pouco ciumento, mas, com toda a certeza, muito amoroso. E ela não poderia se considerar mais sortuda por estar formando uma família justamente com ele. 
> 
> "Oi Maisie... Papai está tão feliz de conhecer você!" disse ele, fungando e sorrindo emocionado, e mamãe se pegou chorando junto, dando um suspiro longo. 
> 
> Aquele era, sem dúvida, o dia mais fantástico de sua vida.

Dois dias depois de sair do hospital, Claire começou a chamar Owen de 'papai canguru'. 

Isso porque ele comprou um lenço tipo  _sling_  e passou a carregar Maisie para todo lado, dentro ou fora de casa, enroladinha junto ao peito dele.

"O que posso fazer se toda vez que eu a coloco no berço ou qualquer outro lugar, ela chora? Pelo menos enquanto está desse jeito, ela fica calminha." defendeu-se ele, ao ser confrontado a respeito.

A agente do FBI apenas sorria e balançava a cabeça, não se achando no direito de julgar a filha. Ela mesma sentia-se muito mais feliz quando estava aconchegada junto dele.

"Você está mimando ela, Owen." advertia, fingindo estar brava, mas, na verdade, era só para poder dizer 'eu avisei' algum dia.

O papai canguru nem ligava.

Claire voltou a trabalhar logo, o que já era esperado, considerando o quão viciada nisso ela sempre foi.

A ruiva conseguiu uma transferência para o pequeno  _Bureau_  do FBI em Madison, o qual não tinha nem um terço da quantidade de casos comparado ao de Nova York, o que garantia à ela a chance de passar muito mais tempo curtindo os dois.

O ex-assassino também voltou a trabalhar, seis meses depois, só que num emprego novo. Ele assumiu o cargo de Chefe de Segurança do hospital onde Maisie havia nascido, o qual costumava ser referência no Estado, e em menos de um mês, colocou ordem na bagunça em que o mesmo se encontrava.

Com seu primeiro salário, Owen comprou um belo anel de noivado para Claire. 

Ele levou-a para jantar no melhor restaurante e, na volta para casa, parou com o carro numa das partes mais altas da cidade, de onde era possível admirar as luzes das ruas brilhando lá embaixo, enquanto a lua cheia iluminava o céu acima.

E foi ali que ele a pediu em casamento.

Obviamente, Claire disse 'sim', emocionada, e os dois festejaram fazendo amor sobre o capô.

Eles decidiram se casar e batizar Maisie no mesmo dia. Barry e Zara vieram de Nova York para ser os padrinhos de casamento (e não se desgrudaram mais), enquanto Karen e Zach foram os padrinhos de batismo da menina.

A investigadora entrou vestida de noiva, mas no lugar do buquê, veio carregando a bebê deles nos braços, também usando um vestido branco e uma tiara de flores sobre os cabelos, que iam ganhando o mesmo tom avermelhado dos da mãe, cena esta que arrancou lágrimas de Owen. A festa foi linda, todo mundo se acabando na pista de dança mais tarde, principalmente os noivos e, dali a dois dias, eles viajaram para Cancún, de lua de mel.

Nem tudo foi perfeito nos anos seguintes, pois o passado de Owen ainda voltava para assombrá-lo de vez em quando. Contudo, entre brigas e beijos, o casal foi se entendendo e aprendendo a amar até mesmo os defeitos um do outro.

Maisie ia fazer três anos de idade, quando Claire engravidou de novo, acidentalmente. 

E foi assim que Peter Jason Grady – cópia idêntica do papai Owen – chegou para completar a família. 

 

Fim.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic terminada de vez. Espero que tenham gostado! Quero agradecer outra vez a todos que favoritaram e comentaram. Vocês são incríveis!   
> Uma nova Clawen AU está vindo por aí, estou na esperança que agrade. Bjokas pra vcs!

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando essa história e deixando comentários tão maravilhosos! Eu estou me divertindo bastante escrevendo-a, mas é o apoio de vocês que mantem essa empolgação! O próximo já está a caminho, então fiquem ligados!


End file.
